


Summer Moon

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Detectives, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Sterek, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Spark Stiles Stilinski, in the past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз проводит лето в доме Хейлов – своих единственных оставшихся в живых родственников.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Raven Weiss   
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

— Дерек, милый, — Талия никогда не отказывала себе в проявлении материнской любви при обращении к сыну, пусть тому уже перевалило за двадцать, — спустись, пожалуйста. Я хочу тебе кое-кого представить.

А Дерек никогда не отказывал себе в недовольном ворчании под нос — это был его лучший способ скрыть смущение. Но несмотря ни на что, он ни разу за всю жизнь не позволил себе возразить матери или ослушаться ее — и не только потому, что она альфа: таково было его воспитание.

Так произошло и сейчас: он покорно спустился на первый этаж дома, лишь слегка нахмурив брови.

— Сынок, — Талия ласково улыбнулась ему, заметив, как Дерек начинает напрягаться, и приобняла одной рукой вздрогнувшего от вида оборотня гостя. — Это Стайлз. Можешь считать его своим дальним родственником. Он поживет с нами этим летом. И я хочу, чтобы ты по максимуму проявил свое умение быть гостеприимным. Дерек, — Талия сверкнула алыми глазами, убеждая в серьезности своих слов. — Дружелюбие тоже входит в понятие гостеприимства. Ты меня понял?

Дерек сам не понял, как смог преодолеть невыносимое желание закатить глаза и на долгом выдохе прокомментировать нелепость имени временного сожителя, и коротко кивнул.

— Ну, — нескладный подросток с кучей раздражающих родинок — несомненно раздражающих, хоть на это у Дерека и не было адекватной причины — все-таки набрался смелости подать голос и выбраться из-под руки Талии. — Привет. Наверное. Рад знакомству. Постараюсь не доставлять много хлопот.

— Дерек покажет тебе комнату, — Талия так ободряюще кивнула Стайлзу, словно ее сын действительно собрался провести экскурсию по дому для гостя, когда молча развернулся и попытался ретироваться на второй этаж. Кто же знал, что становиться гостеприимным следовало начинать уже сейчас.

Дерек стиснул зубы: Стайлз стал причинять хлопоты сразу после того, как перешагнул порог. И одна из хлопот нашла свое воплощение в желании Талии посвятить юношу во все детали жизни Хейлов.

— Там раньше жила моя старшая дочь, Лора, но полгода назад она вышла замуж и переехала с мужем в Айдахо. Он преподает там в университете, хотя научная работа в лаборатории ему явно больше по душе, чем смотреть в пустые заспанные глаза студентов. А сегодня вечером ты познакомишься с моей второй дочерью, Корой, она на год младше тебя, но я уверена, вы найдете общий язык…

Дерек не любил непрошенных гостей. Нет, он, безусловно, дорожил семейными узами, как и любой волк, и всегда был полной боевой, чтобы перегрызть любому обидчику его близких глотку, или же подставить бок нуждающемуся в помощи родственнику. И не важно, оборотнем он уродился или простым человеком. Но когда на пороге появляется какой-то пацан, лихорадочно сжимающий лямки рюкзака, с бегающим взглядом, влажными от частого облизывания губами и странной аурой запахов из-за смешанных неразборчивых эмоций, да еще и называющийся твоим дальним родственником, о котором ты никогда не слышал, — это вызывает безграничное негодование и заставляет навострить все волчьи чувства.

***

— Так чем мы займемся? — Стайлз задал этот вопрос уже в пятый раз.

За долгую половину дня пребывания юноши в их доме Дерек находился в его обществе не более часа. И двадцать минут из тех пришлись на прогулку по лесу, на которой Стайлз спотыкался больше, чем только-только научившийся правильно пользоваться ногами ребенок. Однако и этого времени хватило, чтобы Стайлз успел накренить чашу терпения оборотня и взбесить его пару раз так, что тому приходилось впиваться когтями в ладонь, лишь бы не кинуться разрывать гостя на части.

— Эй! — подросток нетерпеливо окликнул его вновь, и Дерек, остановившись, все же оглянулся, одарив Стайлза ядовито-желтым взглядом. — Чувак, да ладно тебе. Ты же не собираешься убить меня и закопать где-то здесь? Мы не так глубоко ушли в лес, чтобы так рисковать. Плохая идея. Очень-очень плохая идея, Дерек. Тебя схватят в два счета. А еще я уверен, что ни убийство, ни твой вот этот вот взгляд не вписываются в понятия гостеприимства твоей мамы.

— Заткнись, иначе я заткну тебя сам, — чаша терпения со скрежетом увеличила угол наклона, но Дерек знал: надеяться на благоразумие этого парнишки не стоит от слова совсем.

— Мы уже дофига времени ходим по этому лесу, а первое, что ты мне говоришь, так это просьба заткнуться в приказном тоне. Ты любишь раздавать приказы? Что же, а я не люблю их выполнять. И я знаю, что мы совершенно точно не поладим, но также я знаю, что ты меня и пальцем не тронешь, потому что так сказала Талия. Поэтому я не боюсь тебя, — Стайлз с будто бы скучающим вздохом пнул ветку под ногами и покрутил головой после послышавшегося шороха где-то неподалеку, словно надеялся увидеть белку или любого другого обитателя заповедника.

Дерек сжал пальцами переносицу и зажмурился, принявшись считать в целях успокоения. Один, два, три… Пятьдесят шесть, пятьдесят семь… Где-то на сотне его вырвал из прострации щелчок, видимо, пальцев, разнесшийся над его ухом. От столь резкого удара звуком об острый слух заставили оборотня дернуться и взрыкнуть на обнаглевшего человека.

— Воу-воу, тише, Дерек, — Стайлз лениво отошел на пару шагов назад и поднял руки в оборонительном жесте. — Я уж думал, что духи леса захватили твое тело и стали превращать его в дуб. Вот это была бы потеря, знаешь. Хотя уверен, что из тебя дуб вышел бы мощным.

— Я не знаю тебя, — начал Дерек, откровенно проигнорировав как слова юноши, так и его неуместную игру бровями. — Я не слышал о тебе ничего до того, как ты нарисовался здесь. Нет, я даже не слышал о фамилии Стилински в нашей родословной. Откуда мне знать, что ты не представляешь угрозы? Может, ты какой-нибудь темный друид, пожелавший вклиниться в нашу стаю и разбить нас изнутри.

— Дерек! — щеки Стайлза, на удивление, даже порозовели от степени его возмущения, а голос резал слух не хуже, чем недавний щелчок. — Ты смеешься? Меня пригласила на лето твоя мама, и я знаю ее с детства!

— Но я не знаю тебя! — повторил Дерек на повышенных тонах, но был слишком раздражен, чтобы удивляться в очередной раз: Стайлз не спешил перебивать его вновь. — Это слишком подозрительно. И, знаешь, ты прав. Только моя мать до сих пор сохраняет твое горло от моих зубов.

— Это неправильно, — выдержки Стайлза явно не хватало на более долгое молчание; парень помялся на месте и, в очередной раз облизнув губы, прислонился спиной к дереву. — Как бы ты ни упирался, мы родственники. Ты можешь перерыть всю мою подноготную. Впрочем, я даже хочу, чтобы ты это сделал. Ведь так ты убедишься, что мне нечего от тебя скрывать.

Дерек хмыкнул, проведя кончиком языка по удлинившимся клыкам, и уже через мгновение оказался всего в паре сантиметров от подростка, с силой вжимая того в дерево и скалясь будто дикий зверь. Сердце Стайлза зашлось в бешеном неровном стуке, но сам он и бровью не повел, отменно скрывая страх. Будто в этом был какой-то смысл.

— А почему бы мне просто не выбить из тебя всю информацию? — прорычал он почти на ухо подростку, и тот сжался так, словно ему срочно требовалось слиться с деревом в единое целое. — Убить я тебя не убью, но кто знает, может, в таком варианте я могу ослушаться слова альфы.

— Не можешь, — в его голосе звучал вызов, хотя он и был пропитан яркой нотой страха. — Хотя на твоем месте я бы научился задавать правильные вопросы. Или ты из той группы садистов, которые считают практику БДСМ вне рамок чего-либо добровольного, а, маньячина? Серьезно, если ты перестанешь вести себя как мексиканский гангстер, у нас может сложиться продуктивная беседа, честное слово.

— Откуда ты? — Дерек не считал нужным тянуть резину.

— О, это что, допрос с пристрастием в лесу? Может, ты хотя бы отодвинешься от моей шеи, мне как-то не по себе. Не забыл? Я всего лишь человек, а не зубастый мохнатый…

— Откуда ты? — находясь в явно выигрышном положении, Дерек не терял самоконтроль, но все же позволил своему голосу опуститься до угрожающего рыка, что действительно возымело положительный эффект: Стайлз стушевался еще больше и отныне не пытался нести всякий бред вместо нормально ответа.

— Ладно-ладно, чувак, спокойнее. Денвер, Колорадо, — с придыханием выпалил Стайлз и уперся ладонями в грудь Дерека, бессмысленно стараясь его отпихнуть от себя. — Живу там в частном доме, он не такой большой, как ваш, и менее богатый.

— Кто твои родители?

— Джон и Клаудия Стилински. А еще отчим, твой дядя Глен, ты должен его помнить. Они с моей матерью обручились пару лет назад, — казалось, что вот-вот парня пробьет мелкая дрожь, поэтому Дерек увеличил расстояние между собой и Стайлзом на дополнительных пару сантиметров: мало ли, вдруг этот придурок поддастся приступу паники, и тогда из него невозможно будет вытянуть ни слова.

— Кто они? — Дерек особо выделил голосом первое слово, давая подростку понять, что именно его интересует.

— Они… — Стайлз запнулся и сделал пару долгих вдохов; Дерек не торопил его. — Джон человек, он был в полиции, но его застрелили при задержании. Мама урожденный оборотень, но была омегой, так как ее семью разбили охотники. А потом она вышла за Глена, вашего урожденного, но оставила и себе, и мне фамилию от первого брака.

— Хм, вот как. Значит, ты мне соврал.

Дерек словно нехотя выпрямился и размял шею под остекленевшим взглядом карих глаз.

— Чего? — Стайл нахмурился, и в воздух прорвался запах нарастающей злости. — Ты охренел? Когда я мог тебе соврать? Ты же оборотень, ты же умеешь распознавать ложь. Или ты хреновый оборотень!

— Ты сказал, что мы родственники, — Дерек развернулся и пошел дальше по тропинке, краем уха улавливая звук неторопливых шагов позади. — А это не так.

— Ну, знаешь ли! — Дерек буквально спиной чувствовал, как Стайлз насупился. — Я не думаю, что семья — это список, кто кого родил. Это нечто на высшем уровне. И уж прости, что считаю тебя своим родственником, даже если это только номинально.

— Надо же, ты умеешь извиняться, — Дерек выудил из кармана кожаной куртки как-то давно забытую упаковку жвачки и протянул ее парню, как только тот поравнялся с ним. Быть гостеприимным — почему бы и нет.

— Ага, а вот ты точно лишен этого таланта, — Стайлз быстро пришел в себя, и от него уже почти привычно стало веять странной смесью эмоций наряду с неусмеримой наглостью и запахом мятной жвачки. — Больше не зажимай меня так внезапно.

— А иначе? Пожалуешься моей матери? — Дерек скептически приподнял бровь и окинул быстрым взглядом открывшего в очередном возмущении рот подростка.

— Я вот даже не знаю, чему поражаться больше! — Стайлз взмахнул руками и случайно задел воротник кожанки Хейла, впрочем, в итоге так и не заметив своей оплошности. — Тому, что ты считаешь меня ребенком, или тому, что умеешь шутить!

Дерек цокнул языком.

— Я же не необразованный дикарь, не знающий внешнего мира и не умеющий общаться с такими, как ты.

— Да ну? — теперь была очередь Стайлза проявлять скепсис. — И даже на фейсбуке ты есть?

— Я все еще не доверяю тебе, так что никаких добавлений в друзья.

— Чува-ак, — разочарованно взвыл Стайлз и уже был готов взмолиться Дереку, чтобы тот сказал ему адрес страницы в социальной сети, как вдруг в стороне вновь послышался шорох и мгновенно увлек внимание юноши. — Это по-любому олень!

— Это ты олень, — хмыкнул скорее себе под нос Дерек, чем высказал это Стайлзу, и, сошедши с тропы, ускорил шаг: нельзя было допускать, чтобы этот придурок еще убился при попытке выследить почудившегося ему животное в густых зарослях. А он был как раз из тех, кто мог бы сломать ногу, просто стоя на месте. И что-то подсказывало Дереку, что это лето заслуженно получит звание самого безумного периода его жизни.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	2. Chapter 2

Стайлз и Кора действительно спелись. В первый же день, сразу после экскурсий по дому и окрестностям заповедника, Стайлз вместе с младшей сестрой Дерека устроили грандиозный разнос кухни, который Талия впоследствии снисходительно окрестила помощью в приготовлении ужина. Дерек просто не верил, что за считанные минуты довольно просторное помещение может превратиться в одно сплошное пятно недоваренного соуса.

Благо, мудрая волчица вовремя подоспела на место катастрофы и не позволила традиционному семейному ужину перерасти в поедание фастфуда перед телевизором.

— Так вы заблудились в лесу? — Дерека бесила манера Коры болтать с набитым ртом. — Поверить не могу, мой брат — топографический кретин!

— Тут скорее «пространственный», — словно рефлекторно поправил ее Стайлз и застыл с приоткрытым ртом, осознавая собственный поступок и ожидая реакции.

Пусть его рот и не был забит едой, но он Дерека тоже неимоверно бесил.

— Главное — кретин, — подытожила Кора, и они оба беззвучно затряслись от смеха.

Дерек звучно стукнул вилкой по своей тарелке и озлобленно раздул ноздри.

— Этот идиот полез в самую чащу! Я даже не уверен, были ли мы в пределах заповедника все это время.

— Вот включи ты свои волчьи локаторы, мы бы догнали этого зверя задолго до того, как заблудились! — Стайлз резко взмахнул руками, но в тот же миг подался вперед и почти нырнул в свою тарелку, если бы Кора вовремя не дернула его назад за капюшон худи.

— Да ты…

— Ребята, если вы снесете со стола хотя бы одно блюдо, пеняйте на себя, — Талия пресекла дальнейшую перепалку, окинув собравшихся строгим взглядом. И Дерек был уверен: если бы у его матери было чуть менее хорошее настроение, она наверняка бы придумала какое-нибудь наказание всем без исключения.

— Простите, Талия, — Стайлз оказался единственным, кто не потупил взгляд в столовые приборы и подал голос. — Я немного увлекся.

— Ничего, — сменив гнев на милость, Талия улыбнулась гостю и добавила в его тарелку щедрую порцию салата. — Ты наверняка устал. Поэтому даже не думай совать нос на кухню после ужина. Дерек и Кора вымоют посуду сами. А ты — сразу в постель.

— Да, — неуверенно ответил Стайлз, и дальнейший прием пищи прошел уже в гораздо более спокойной обстановке.

***

— Кажется, ты должен был уснуть больше часа назад, — Дерек не хотел заглядывать к Стайлзу. Просто так случилось, что их комнаты находились напротив друг друга, а его дверь оказалась не до конца закрыта. Если бы не дурацкая планировка дома и мягкий свет настольно лампы, Дерек бы ни за что не переступил порог.

И ни за что бы не увидел своего новоявленного «родственника», который, сидя на кровати в одних спальных штанах, безуспешно пытался справиться с несколькими делами одновременно: выпутаться из провода от ноутбука, заправить подушку и надеть тапочки.

— Два часа и пятнадцать минут, Дерек, — Стайлз явно не желал мириться с тем, что он не Юлий Цезарь, а потому даже не подумал бросить все и переключиться на Хейла. — Вы решили перемыть и посуду соседей? По моим подсчетам, как раз успели бы скататься в город и посетить штук семь домов.

— Мы с Корой смотрели фильм, — Дерек пожал плечами: он слишком устал за этот день, чтобы реагировать на странный юмор чужака, коим он до сих пор считал Стайлза.

— И не позвали меня? — юноша все же вскинул голову, и в его глазах без труда угадывалась вселенская печаль брошенного на произвол судьбы ребенка. — Чувак, вы могли бы и догадаться, что я в такое детское время не ложусь. Хоть бы заглянули и спросили! А я думал, волки своих не бросают.

Дерек сжал губы и решил отвлечься от раздражения делом: он подошел к пошатывающемуся парню и одним ловким движением освободил его от перемотанного изолентой провода.

— Ох, ну хоть на этом спасибо, — Стайлз скопировал мимику оборотня и обессилено рухнул на диван, чудом не стукнувшись затылком о деревянную спинку кровати. — Ладно ты. Но Кора! От нее я не ожидал такой подставы.

— Думаешь, мы такие разные? — Дерек вскинул брови, играя удивление, но с последующей репликой, выданной Стилински, изображать его уже не пришлось.

— Думаю, что подруга детства просто обязана была придти и пожелать мне сладких снов. А не ее нелюдимый брат с внешностью убийцы, от которого мне наверняка приснятся кошмары.

Дерек сам не понял, как это случилось. Он просто опустился на кровать рядом со Стилински и рванул того за грудки, начиная всматриваться в его глаза так, словно в них можно было найти все ответы мира. Серьезно, какого черта он только что сказал?

— Повтори, — прорычал он, но Стайлз по каким-то причинам не испугался: в воздухе витало нечто приторное, такой запах, словно нечто ожидаемое — или даже желаемое — только что претворилось в жизнь.

Стайлз нахмурился и сжал руками кисти Дерека.

— Я сказал, что ты похож на убийцу. Ты чего так вдруг…

— Про Кору, — перебил его Дерек. — Ты сказал, что она — твоя подруга детства.

— Ну да, — Стайлз предпринял неумелые попытки отстранить от себя оборотня, но все его действия были обречены на провал. — Твоя мама приезжала вместе с ней ко мне несколько раз. А потом мы все время переписывались и созванивались в скайпе. О мой бог, Дерек, да я присылаю на каждый ее день рождения и каждый праздник подарки! И Талии тоже. Как и они нам. Чего ты заводишься? Чувак, это пугает.

— Почему я о тебе ничего не знаю? — Дерек, ошарашенный информацией, выпустил Стайлза из цепкой хватки и отодвинулся на край, чтобы и юноша мог приподняться и сесть рядом. Сомневаться в правдивости услышанного не приходилось. Волк бы почувствовал ложь, но у подростка сердцебиение сбивалось с ровного ритма по иным, не совсем понятным Дереку причинам.

— Как и я о тебе, — казалось, Стайлз был не менее шокирован ситуацией. — Дерек, я даже не знал о твоем существовании, понимаешь? Мне никто не говорил о тебе. Ни Талия, ни Кора, ни Глен, никто!

— А твоя мама? — Дерек попытался ухватиться хоть за какую-то ниточку, может быть, ведущую к истине, но по мгновенно сменившемуся настроению парня, понял — она вела только в липкую беспроглядную тьму.

— Нет, — его голос показался Дереку хриплым. — И она ничего не говорила. Она даже свою сущность скрывала вплоть до брака с Гленом. Мне тогда уже исполнилось шестнадцать.

— Она умерла? — внутреннее чутье Дерека не подвело. Мальчишка кивнул и рассеянно взъерошил волосы на голове.

— Месяц назад, — Стайлз не сдержал тяжелого выдоха и облизнулся, и откуда-то в голове оборотня возникла картина, на которой парень точно так же слизывает с губ собственные слезы.

Рука Дерека как-то сама собой легла на плечи Стайлза, и он в утешительном жесте чуть прижал его к себе.

— Все в порядке, спасибо, — фраза прозвучала, как показалась Дереку, слишком заученно, но спорить с юношей не было никакого смысла.

— Если что, я могу добавить тебя в друзья на фейсбуке, — Дерек понимал, что снес какую-то чушь, но появившаяся на бледном лице улыбка того стоила. — Но я все еще тебе не доверяю.

— Ты придурок, — Стайлз коротко засмеялся и легко выпутался из объятий. — Считай, что запрос уже выслан.

— Разберемся со всем завтра?

— Да, чувак, — улыбка подростка стала шире, но глаза его выдавали усталость после долгого дня. — Если бы я не был сейчас вареным овощем, я бы уже побежал устраивать твоей сестре и маме допрос, как ты мне в лесу.

— У тебя сил не хватит, — заметил Дерек, и тут же получил полушутливый удар в предплечье. — Вот-вот, я об этом и говорю. Едва ли ты сможешь зажать хоть кого-то из нас у дерева. Ты же человек.

 — Все, тебя я точно зажму, — искорка вызова промелькнула в коньячных глазах, но те тут же прижмурились, когда Стайлз зашелся заражающим зевком.

— Сначала рот научись закрывать, — Дерек поспешил встать с кровати, чтобы дать юноше растянуться.

— Все, вон из моей комнаты, волчара, — Стайлз заворочался в поисках удобного положения так, словно в него был вставлен реактивный двигатель. — Я слишком хочу быстрее заснуть и проснуться, чтобы начать копаться в отсутствии у нас совместного прошлого.

— Что же, — Дерек усмехнулся, оборачиваясь уже у самой двери. — Беспокойных снов, Стайлз.

— Ты точно придурок, — Стайлз подавил смешок и махнул рукой, в следующую же секунду полностью скрываясь под одеялом. — Ночных кошмаров, хмуроволк.

***

Дерек проснулся позже, чем ожидал. Но когда собирался просыпаться беспокойный гость, он даже не представлял. Стрелки на часах уже приближались к двенадцати, Дерек успел не только проснуться, выйти на пробежку, принять душ и дочитать ранее начатую книгу, но и попытаться дозвониться до дяди Глена, а затем и до Питера, однако телефоны обоих оказались «вне зоны действия сети». И все это время Стайлз оставался в царстве Морфея и, похоже, даже не собирался его покидать еще в ближайшие пару часов.

— Мама, сестра, — Дерек спустился вниз и застал семью в гостиной: Талия подшивала одежду, а Кора что-то усердно печатала в телефоне. — Нам нужно поговорить. О Стайлзе.

— Что-то не так, милый? — на обращение ожидаемо откликнулась только Талия. — Только не говори мне, что вы поссорились. Потому что я не могу отослать его обратно из-за твоего дурного нрава.

— Нет, не беспокойся, — Дерек сел на подлокотник дивана и сделал вид, что собирается выхватить у сестры телефон, за что получил болезненный пинок. — Наоборот, кажется, мы начинаем находить общий язык.

— А если они его все же не найдут, я защищу Стайлза от этого грубияна, мам, — как только Кора получила подзатыльник за сказанное, Дерек по-детски приятно почувствовал себя отомщенным.

— Ты не можешь отослать его домой еще и потому, что его мама недавно умерла? — атмосфера в комнате мгновенно накалилась.

Талия отложила в сторону свое шитье и, поднявшись с кресла, подошла к сыну, ласково уложив руку на его щеку.

— Прости, что не сказала тебе.

— Я не понимаю, почему? — Дерек хмыкнул. — Что еще мне важно знать о нем, чтобы не оплошать в разговоре? М? Может, кто-то объяснит, почему все знают его и его семью, а я один оставался не в курсе?

Кора резко села на диване, спрятав телефон в карман джинсов, а Талия, вздохнув, убрала руку от лица Дерека.

— Мы с Клаудией учились вместе, мы были хорошими подругами. Я навещала ее несколько раз, помогала, однажды взяла Кору с собой, но… Мы просто не думали, что для тебя это так важно. Поэтому… Послушай, сынок…

— Дерек, не лезь во все это, — Кора взяла слово, воспользовавшись заминкой в речи Талии.

— Кора! — Талия шикнула на дочь, но юную волчицу даже слово матери-альфы не заставило молчать.

— Тебе это не надо, поверь, — Дерек увидел, как у сестры начали прорезаться клыки из-под верхней губы. — И Стайлзу тоже не надо. Все так, как должно быть. Ты понял меня, братец?

К концу речи радужки Коры уже полностью поглотил желтый волчий цвет. Это никогда не отпугивало Дерека и уж тем более не заставляло его подчиняться словам сестры. И он бы с легкостью сейчас мог настоять на своем, если бы только Талия не смотрела на него глазами альфы и не отводила за плечо от сестры.

— Все так, как должно быть, милый, — вторила Талия словам Коры, и Дерек невольно шагнул назад.

Все это определенно не нравилось оборотню. Но он даже не допускал мысли, что они со Стайлзом отступятся от идеи узнать все о связи между их семьями.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	3. Chapter 3

— Так у нас ничего не выйдет, — Стайлз страдальчески застонал, небрежно отшвырнув в сторону очередной семейный альбом Хейлов. — Это бесполезно, говорю тебе. Мы не найдем ничего в этих фотографиях, что могло бы быть связано со мной и моей мамой. Мы просто тратим время!

— Не верещи, — Дерек хмуро оглядел распластавшегося прямо на полу парня и вяло ткнул его в бок ногой. — И не помирай. Нам все-таки удалось найти кое-что.

— Ты имеешь в виду то фото, где наши мамы зажигают на какой-то студенческой вечеринке? — Стайлз живо перевернулся на живот и подпер голову руками. — А ты оптимист. С такими-то бровями. Никогда бы не подумал.

Дерек тяжело выдохнул: за последние несколько дней он твердо убедился — если у этого недоразумения сложился в голове чей-то образ, то его не выбить оттуда даже с помощью затрещин. Он проверял.

— Теперь я вечно буду воплощением бандитизма в твоих глазах? — получив в ответ хитрую ухмылку Стилински и поняв, что тот готов развивать тему внешнего вида Хейла дальше, Дерек резко перевел разговор в более продуктивное русло, не дав и шанса Стайлзу раскрыть свой болтливый рот. — Благодаря этой фотографии мы убедились, что они и правда были знакомы. И теперь мне больше верится в то, что ты не обдуривший мою семью друид или какой-нибудь темный маг.

— Только не говори, что ты до сих пор сомневался! — Стайлз пересел в позу лотоса и всплеснул руками. — Немыслимо! Ты рассказывал мне о своих подростковых перепихонах, чувак! Мы влили в себя половину бара твоей мамы, скурили тайник Коры, да я играл с тобой в правду или вызов, после чего я спать спокойно не могу, потому что теперь знаю все твои размеры во всех местах, а ты…

Дерек положил руку на чужое плечо и крепко сжал его пальцами, прерывая словесное возмущение. Поймав на себе удивленный взгляд глубоких карих глаз, он вкрадчиво произнес:

— Шутка, Стайлз. Это была шутка.

— Да, чувак, — Стайлз криво усмехнулся и отвернул голову, смущенно почесав кончик носа. — Ты так ничему и не научился за эту неделю. Хотя признаю, твое чувство юмора куда лучше, когда в твоей крови аконит намешан с чем-нибудь крышесносным.

Дереку пришлось убрать руку, как только подросток заерзал на месте и неуклюже поднялся на ноги, начав кружить по гостиной, задумчиво заламывая пальцы.

— Так что нам это дает? Мы расспросили всех твоих родственников, посетили библиотеку и пролистали всю периодику за последние восемнадцать лет, пересмотрели все альбомы в доме и даже местной школе, а нашли только одну смазанную фотографию. Я рад, что больше вне твоих псевдоподозрений, но куда больше меня интересует наше совместное прошлое.

— Если оно вообще было.

Стайлз на мгновение остановился и бросил нечитаемый взгляд на оборотня.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Дерек? Твои мать и сестра вряд ли просто так сказали тебе не ворошить прошлое. Их слова и действия слишком подозрительны, чтобы за ними ничего не стояло. Ты сам мне об этом говорил!

— Я не об этом, — шикнул Хейл и встал с кресла, попутно поразившись, что юноша каким-то образом усмирил свою гиперактивность и выжидающе молчал все эти несколько секунд. — Просто… Вдруг дело не в нас? Вдруг мы напрасно ищем причину в нашем прошлом? Что если она на самом деле скрыта в прошлом наших родителей, а мы с тобой здесь совершенно ни при чем?

Стайлз в пару шагов приблизился к Дереку настолько, что их носы вот-вот могли бы соприкоснуться. Пусть парень и оборотень и были практически одинакового роста, Стайлз все равно стоял с деловито приподнятой головой, и это в сочетании с природной наглостью Стилински создавало атмосферу вызова.

— И что? — этим вопросом Стайлз превращал любой довод собеседника в пыль, но вместо привычного раздражения от глупых поворотов в беседах Дерек испытывал лишь животный азарт и желание послать всю логику к чертям в самый глубокий омут. А затем — прыгнуть в него с головой.

Но только Дерек собирался то ли зарычать, то ли ответить Стайлзу — уж как получилось бы, — как вдруг затянувшуюся тишину в комнате нарушил звук проворачивающегося замка входной двери. Предусмотрительно зажав ладонью рот подростка, чьи глаза уже успели налиться паникой, Дерек позволил себе замешкаться на незначительное время, но затем грубо развернул юношу за плечи и со всей силы толкнул в сторону коридора.

— Стайлз? — послышался удивленный голос вернувшейся домой Талии, и Дерек как можно быстрее начал расставлять разбросанные по полу альбомы на свои места. Он не сомневался, что Стайлзу хватит сообразительности увести альфу подальше от гостиной.

— Тетушка Талия! Давайте сюда пакеты, я помогу! — и он оказался прав: на мальчишку действительно можно было рассчитывать — и волк внутри удовлетворенно зарычал от этого факта. — А что-то? Это на ужин? За мной соус, на этот раз не подведу. Ох, а здесь что?

— Стой, Стайлз, не открывай сразу… — громкое шуршание и грохот рухнувшего тела прервали ее слова, Талия со смешком закончила, как только шум прекратился: — … столько пакетов. Так, ну хорошо. Поднимайся и беги на кухню. Сегодня ты — мой личный кухонный раб.

— Это что, все из-за яиц? Бросьте, тетя Талия, я могу пнуть Дерека, он купит еще десяток.

Стоило Стайлзу успеть договорить, как Дерек выплыл из гостиной с самым независимым и строгим видом, на который только был способен.

— Скажи спасибо, что твои остались целы после таких слов, — заметил он, на что Стайлз только раздул ноздри, стараясь не засмеяться во весь голос.

— Опять вы в остротах соревнуетесь? — Талия укоризненно приподняла брови, после чего слишком довольно усмехнулась. — Ладно. Вы оба — шагом марш на кухню. Ужин на вас, и чтоб меня до вечера не трогали. Я слишком давно мечтаю расползтись по кровати среди дня и не думать ни о чем несколько часов.

Проследив за уходом Талии на второй этаж, Стайлз и Дерек переглянулись. По искоркам, промелькнувшим во взгляде юноши, и надменному фырканью оборотня можно было заключить только одно: в списке потерь среди продуктов будут значиться не только яйца — кухня точно станет очередным полем для шуточной дуэли. И Хейла совершенно не заботило, что они оба уже давно не дети: в компании Стайлза ему хотелось заниматься какой угодно ерундой и получать только удовольствие от происходящего.

***

— Ты сегодня без Стайлза? — Кора нещадно хлопнула дверцей камаро сразу, как только запрыгнула в салон.

— Ему приспичило встретиться с каким-то там другом по интернету. Так что сегодня тебе придется насиловать только мои уши. Давай, начинай пересказывать сплетни своих подружек с тренировки.

Настроение Дерека оставляло желать лучшего, и он сам не понимал, по каким причинам ему хочется выпустить внутреннего волка и хорошенько настучать сестре по голове за небрежное обращение с машиной. А потом — погнаться за Стилински и притащить за шкирку домой. Запереться с ним в комнате, рассказать, что встречаться с людьми из сети небезопасно и если он хочет продолжать это делать, то обязан рассказывать Дереку все до последней детали: кто это, как они познакомились, где собираются встретиться… Останавливал Хейла только притихший за последнее время, но все еще «живой» голос разума: в конце концов, переживать за восемнадцатилетнего парня, словно за маленького ребенка, было по меньшей мере странно. А уж если это волнение исходило бы от Дерека — вдвойне, даже для самого Дерека.

— Эй-эй, глазками-то своими страшными не сверкай, чего ты так, — Кора насупилась и перевела взгляд на проносившиеся за окном городские пейзажи; она слишком хорошо знала брата, чтобы быть уверенной: сейчас она точно не была причиной его бешенства. — Он взрослый мальчик, да и к нам Стайлз не на цепь привязан. Можно же ему погулять немного. Чего толку сидеть в четырех стенах?

— Он совершенно не ориентируется в городе, — процедил сквозь зубы Дерек и крепко сжал пальцами руль.

— Но у него есть мозги, Дерек! Он не пойдет в подозрительные закоулки и не станет спускаться в обветшалые подвалы. Не сходи с ума.

— У меня дурное предчувствие, — не успокаивался Хейл, и тут чаша терпения Коры переполнилась — она натурально взвыла.

— Да что с тобой не так? Чего ты так о нем печешься? Серьезно, Дерек, это не в твоем характере, меня это пугает! Братец, да ты не замечаешь, если меня ночами дома не бывает, а тут вдруг места не находишь из-за… Из-за Стайлза! Которого знаешь полторы недели!

— Я несу за него ответственность! — Дерек оскалился на сестру, и только это заставило ее понизить тон.

— Потому что так сказала мама? Альфа? — осторожно, уже полушепотом уточнила Кора и получила в ответ сосредоточенный кивок. — Что ж, тогда это не лишено смысла.

— Успокаивает только то, что он ребенок урожденной. Пусть он только человек, но искрой он пользоваться может. Уж на какой-нибудь барьер должно хватить.

— Но…

Кора быстро прикусила губы и стала усердно делать вид, будто ничего не собиралась отвечать, однако, к своему великому сожалению, волчица еще не научилась так хорошо контролировать сердцебиение и менять запах собственных эмоций. Не стоило даже прилагать усилия, чтобы раскусить ее ложь.

— Говори, — произнес Дерек с таким нажимом, словно мог одним только голосом разорвать чужую глотку в случае неповиновения.

— У-у Стайлза н-нет искры…

Педаль тормоза оказалась вдавлена в пол в тот же миг, как только Кора выговорила последнюю букву, а шины с болезненным для чувствительного слуха звуком начали стираться об асфальт. Подумать о возможности аварийной ситуации Дерек не успел, и только потом с облегчением заметил, что позади камаро не ехало ни единого автомобиля.

— Вылезай, — рыкнул Дерек, но Кора осталась неподвижна от шока. — Вылезай!

Волчица коротко заскулила и быстро покинула салон, забыв даже забрать свою тренировочную сумку, но она и опомниться не успела, как камаро уже скрылась в противоположном от дома направлении.

***

Дерек определенно слышал, что Стайлз проматерился себе под нос, как только его увидел. Они стояли посреди леса в паре метров друг от друга, и Дерек понятия не имел, почему запах привел его сюда. И почему Стайлз вообще был здесь один, а не изучал магазины в местном торговом центре вместе с дружком по переписке.

Но на его губах быстро расцвела победоносная улыбка. И новое « _почему_ » возникло в голове оборотня.

— Дерек! — Стайлз прогулочным шагом приблизился к Хейлу стал изучать хмурое лицо так, словно ничего странного сейчас не происходило. — Не ожидал тебя тут увидеть. Что случилось? Кора тебе так надоела, что ты выбросил ее по дороге?

— Почти, — Дерек схватил юношу за плечи и легко встряхнул его. — Это я не ожидал тебя тут увидеть. Что случилось, Стайлз? Какого черта ты здесь? Ты убегал? Или тебя сюда завели? Ты…

Но не успел Дерек договорить, как юноша воспользовался чужим замешательством и неожиданно вывернулся из цепкой хватки, попутно толкнув оборотня к стволу дерева. И пока выражение лица Хейла менялось с чрезмерно обеспокоенного на крайне удивленное, парень успел уложить ладони на щетинистые щеки и выбить последние здравые мысли из головы Дерека.

— Я же говорил, что зажму тебя, — прошептал Стайлз, выдохнув в самые губы Хейла, и затем, не встретив сопротивления, вовлек того в поцелуй. Дожидаться, когда сильные руки обхватят его и прижмут к горячему телу оборотня, Стилински пришлось недолго.

Дерек решил не спрашивать, какого черта от Стайлза так сильно несло порохом. Сейчас ему хотелось только наслаждаться происходящим и доставлять удовольствие в ответ.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	4. Chapter 4

— Ребята! — оклик Коры во много раз заглушал ведущую канала новостей, но ни один из сидящих на кухне парней даже моргнул в ее сторону.

Стайлз лениво жевал яблоко и пялился в телевизор. Дерек подпирал собой стену и пялился на Стайлза.

— Ребята! — повторилась Кора, чуть было не перейдя на ультразвук, и оборотень, болезненно сморщившись, оглянулся на сестру, тогда как человек только меланхолично отгрыз еще один кусок фрукта.

В подобные мгновения Хейл даже завидовал столь несовершенному человеческому слуху.

— Может быть, перестанете игнорировать существование друг друга? И мое заодно? — она подперла бока руками, и Дерек явственно увидел в ней сходство с Талией не менее, чем на сто процентов. — Поговорите уже! Со вчерашнего дня как придурки — третесь и третесь рядом, сидите в одних комнатах, а даже слова не произнесли! Бесите меня уже!

— Мне нечего ему сказать, — первым подал голос Стайлз, однако все так же продолжал слушать, о чем вещала симпатичная девушка на экране.

— А как насчет объяснений, почему у тебя нет искры? — иронично предложил ему Дерек, но в ответ получил только полный раздражения взгляд: точь в точь, каким он часто бывает у самого Хейла.

— Я устал повторять, что я не знаю, почему у меня ее нет. Отвали уже с этими расспросами, — остатки яблока угодили прямо в мусорное ведро с легкой подачки Стилински. Возможно, этому редчайшему явлению — меткости — стоило бы удивиться, но явно не сейчас.

— Она должна быть у тебя! — не успокаивался Дерек и, отлепившись от стены, звучно ударил ладонями по столешнице. — Твоя мать была урожденной, а если хоть один из родителей оборотень с рождения, то его дитя либо сам рождается оборотнем, либо волк родителя передает ему искру. Это нерушимое правило природы, и даже факт, что твой отец был человеком, здесь ни при чем. У тебя не может не быть искры, Стайлз.

— А если тебя усыновили? — внесла в обсуждение свое предположение Кора, и его хватило, чтобы заставить Стайлза подскочить на месте и в отчаянии вцепиться пальцами в собственные волосы.

— Нет, нет и еще раз нет! — завопил он. — Меня не усыновляли, у меня нет искры, и я понятия не имею, почему я такой бракованный, ясно вам?! Ошиблась природа, такое бывает. Понятно? Волчица моей мамы могла просто не захотеть подселять ко мне волчонка или давать мне какую-то там вашу непонятную искру — она могла просто хотеть, чтобы я рос обычным нормальным человеком, без всяких дополнительных функций типа воя на луну или жажды напоить чью-то стаю зельями!

— Это то же самое, как если бы родитель захотел лишить свое дитя половой принадлежности, — Дерек прижмурился и обреченно опустил голову. — Бесполезно, так мы ничего не добьемся.

— Да мы вообще ничего не добиваемся! — казалось, что запал Стилински должен был уже закончиться, но то, как его продолжало колотить от гнева и бьющих фонтаном слов, удивляло даже его самого. — Ни единой зацепки, Дерек! Ни е-ди-ной! Сплошные вопросы, и чем глубже мы капаем, тем больше хочется сделать себе лоботомию! Мы нихрена не нашли и уже не найдем! Ничего нет ни в наших жизнях, ни в семьях, ни в прессе, ни в новостях!  
Стайлз махнул в сторону телевизора и на несколько секунд завис, слушая репортаж про сбежавшего из местной тюрьмы преступника.

— Так вы что, — Кора ошарашено уставилась на брата, очевидно, не желая верить в услышанное. — Вы что, копались в прошлом? Дерек!

Оборотень решил напрочь игнорировать сестру, прекрасно зная, что скоро дневной лимит терпения ее иссякнет и она бросится запираться в комнате, уничтожая пачки чипсов и прочей дряни, ошибочно называемой едой. Так и произошло спустя пару бурных вскриков, насыщенных отборной нецензурной бранью, ничуть не болезненного удара в плечо и всего лишь одно « _да-пошли-вы-оба-кретины_ ».

— Стайлз!

— А? — Стилински вздрогнул от голоса Хейла, опомнившись, и понятливо кивнул. — Да, я хотел сказать, что… Дерек, если уж столько всего нет в наших жизнях и в нас самих, так может, и странностей во всем этом нет?

— О чем ты? — Дерек удивленно изогнул брови, но тут же свел их, осознавая, к чему вел Стайлз. — Ты хочешь отказаться? Бросить все, только начав? Отвечай, Стайлз!

Юноша в считанные секунды успел взъерошить волосы, стукнуть кулаком по стене, выключить телевизор, тяжело выдохнуть и разрушить в Дереке надежду на возвращение оптимизма в эту обычно неугомонную черепушку. Хейл понял, что сейчас у Стилински не обычная кратковременная смена настроения, как бывало, когда он забывал принять свои «колеса». В карих глазах так и плескалось невысказанное желание опустить руки и забыть обо всем. А может, даже уехать из этого города.

— Я просто устал, Дерек, — обреченно произнес парень, обхватывая свои плечи руками. — Нам нужен перерыв.

— Нам? — слово резало слух и что-то там под ребрами не хуже бензопилы, окропленной аконитом и омелой.

— Нам, — шепотом подтвердил Стайлз и шмыгнул носом так, что оборотень зарекся купить мальчишке витамины и что-нибудь от простуды, несмотря на то, что сейчас у него чесались кулаки хорошенько врезать по этой сопливой морде. — Я и про наше прошлое, и про… Настоящее.

— Ты про то, что было в лесу? — Дерек прекрасно видел, что воспоминания об их поцелуе накануне заставляют Стайлза смущаться, и от этого хотелось доставить ему как можно больше дискомфорта, хотя бы такого, почти безобидного. — Я думал, тебе понравилось. Или я должен сказать, что я чувствовал, как тебе понравилось?

— А знаешь, — Стайлз поднял свое залившееся румянцем лицо и гневно процедил сквозь зубы, — иди ты нахер, Дерек.

Но как бы быстро Стилински не вышагивал по лестнице, а затем и по коридору — к своей комнате, — оборотень не думал отставать от парня ни на дюйм.

***

— Свали в свою комнату, Хейл!

Дерек успел сбиться со счета, сколько раз Стайлз уже послал его в различные дали — от пятой точки Сатаны до коридора за дверью его спальни, которую оборотень только что успешно запер изнутри. Никуда он не пойдет, как бы Стилински ни вопил. Потому что сейчас — волчье время психовать. Человек исчерпал свои минуты и нервные клетки недородственника.

— Ты меня слышал? Или от Коры барабанные перепонки лопнули? Дерек! — Стайлз совсем не по-мужски вскрикнул, когда внезапно спиной и затылком врезался в стену, но этот факт его волновал меньше всего: куда больше его заботило чужое бедро прямо между ног. — Дер-рек?

— Не лопнули, но это только пока, — запоздало ответил тот, упиваясь нотками страха и едва различимого возбуждения в воздухе.

— У меня дежавю, — Стайлз нервно дернул губами в попытке усмехнуться, но выворачиваться из-под сильного тела не стал — все равно это лишь бесполезная трата сил. — Если хочешь услышать, что мне было хорошо, то да-да, ты прав, а теперь… Боже, Хейл, отпусти мои запястья!

— Не пищи, — больше похоже на рык, чем на слова; он провел носом вдоль юношеской шеи, прямо по тому месту, где под кожей билась жилка, и с каждой новой пульсацией Дерек мог почувствовать пряный запах желания, противоречивых эмоций и жар чужого тела. — Кора скоро уйдет, тогда можешь открывать рот.

— Да что ты… — Стилински попытался отклонить голову и увеличить расстояние между чувствительным участком шеи и успевшими удлиниться клыками волка, но, как только он пошевелился, давление на пах увеличилось.

— Стилински, — Хейл мазнул янтарным взглядом по лицу парня, а после опустил взгляд ниже и проследил за движением кадыка, когда юноша сглотнул. — Говорить потом — это значит молчать сейчас. Кивни, если понял.

Стайлз, на всеобщее, наверное, удивление, молча выполнил то, о чем попросил его Дерек. Но, судя по выражению лица последнего, тому оказалось этого недостаточно.

— Нет, так ты похож на китайского болванчика, — Дерек усмехнулся, получив типичное «десять-эмоций-за-пять-секунд» на лице парня, но не услышав и слова в ответ.

Все-таки даже Стилински возможно приручить и даже частично выдрессировать.

Дерек освободил одну руку, сжимая чужие запястья второй, без лишних промедлений расправился с замком на его джинсах и запустил ладонь под нижнее белье, плотно обхватив член Стайлза, чем заставил того сдавленно и коротко заскулить.

— Тише, — выдохнул оборотень ему на ухо и удовлетворенно хмыкнул, понимая, что мальчишка заводится с пол-оборота. — Я говорю, а ты соглашаешься. Если понял, двинь бедрами.

Стайлз загнанно задышал, испытав одновременно вспышки и паники, и возбуждения, отчего его пробило дрожью. Но, несмотря на это, он упрямо остался стоять неподвижно, зацепившись напряженным взглядом за какой-то предмет интерьера в стороне.

— Ты понял, — процедил уже куда менее ласково Хейл и предупреждающе приставил острия клыков прямо к горлу юноши.

Очередной всхлип, почти болезненное зажмуривание, задержка дыхания и — вот оно — движение бедрами, согласие, подчинение.

Стайлз успел за полторы недели вытрахать Хейлу мозг, и теперь в планах оборотня — вытрахать его тело. И он не станет жалеть об этом. Даже если у него и Стайлза не окажется прошлого, если они не найдут его, то у них есть настоящее и, хотелось бы верить, наверняка будет будущее. А нынешнее наваждение, жажда прикосновений и власти над чужим удовольствием, эта близость — Дерек никогда не позволит назвать это ошибкой. Ни себе, ни Стайлзу.

— Умница, — почти садистская улыбка расцвела на тонких губах, и Дерек прошелся щетинистой щекой по шее Стайлза, зная — чувствуя, — что ему это ненормально сильно нравится. — Тебе понравилось то, что произошло в лесу.

Не вопрос — утверждение. И Стайлз толкнулся в руку Дерека уже спустя несколько секунд.

— Ты не жалеешь о произошедшем, — Дерек двинул рукой в ритм с движением Стайлза и почти слизнул с его губ судорожный выдох. — Ты не хочешь уезжать, — очередной толчок, и пришлось отпустить запястья юноши, чтобы накрыть ладонью его рот. — Ты не отступишься.

У Дерека было заготовлено много реплик. Они возникали в его голове словно по щелчку — с каждым новым придыханием Стилински, но от того, что уже на третьем утверждении приходилось заглушать Стайлза, а внизу находилась Кора, вероятность оказаться пойманными с поличным уже через пару минут возрастала в геометрической прогрессии. Гребанный подростковый возраст. Разве он не должен был завершиться в восемнадцать?

Дерек прикусил кадык и без того начавшего задыхаться Стайлза и почти сразу отпустил его, увеличивая расстояние между ними, но не отходя.

— Мы ведь не родственники, почти совсем, — едва слышно произнес Стайлз, но Дерек решил не наказывать его за это. — Меня твой дядя не усыновил даже…

— Знаю, — Хейл поцеловал юношу в уголок губ и, оскалившись, сделал шаг назад, поймав разочарованный затуманенный взгляд Стилински. — Не закрывай дверь.

Стайлз не произнес ни слова, но сейчас не требовалось ни говорить, ни двигаться, чтобы выразить согласие. Дереку даже не обязательно было смотреть на парня, чтобы понять — он сделает то, о чем его просят. Потому что сам того хочет. Очень хочет.

Дерек вышел из чужой комнаты и прошел в свою, напротив. Он тоже не стал закрывать дверь. Даже если Кора почувствует или услышит что-либо, то тактично останется сидеть на своем месте: подумаешь, двое взрослых парня дрочат, каждый в своей комнате, и какая разница, что одновременно, всякое бывает. Она не узнает, что в это время каждый из них смотрит друг на друга сквозь коридор и дверные проемы и старается двигать рукой в единый такт.

***

Кора говорила, что это плохая идея. Несколько раз, черт возьми, говорила. Буквально вдалбливала эти слова в голову Дерека, однако оборотень не стал слушать «глупую младшую сестренку» и решил во что бы то ни стало проследить за Стайлзом. Парень стал покидать дом Хейлов на рассвете и даже пару раз вернулся затемно. Единственная характеристика подобных «прогулок», которую смог вытянуть из него Дерек, — это встречи с тем самым другом из сети. От Стилински более не несло за километр порохом, как было при первой такой «встрече», поэтому Талия не особо волновалась за гостя, но Хейл чувствовал, что что-то не так. От Стайлза не пахло ничем: ни ложью, ни стеснением, ни агрессией, ни даже страхом. Стайлз возвращался домой без какого-либо запаха вообще, хотя тот и восстанавливался буквально в течение пары часов.

Дерек точно знал: юноша уходит из дома не потому, что избегает оборотня. Наоборот, их отношения заметно улучшились, и на контакт, в том числе и физический, Стайлз охотно шел и даже пару раз сам подбивал Дерека на нечто подобное. Они вдвоем упорно продолжали искать зацепки в прошлом, так же ужинали и проводили долгое время перед телевизором, изводили Кору и бродили по заповеднику. И из-за этого факт, что Стайлз может что-то скрывать от Дерека, становился волку просто невыносим.

— Стайлз… — Дерек не мог поверить своим глазам.

Он стоял посреди заброшенной станции метро, на окончание постройки которой у властей города когда-то не хватило денег, и видел — видел ли? — как Стайлз неумело прицеливается в содрогающегося от непрерывных разрядов тока мужчину. Он лежал на сыром полу, обмотанный голым проводом, и вымаливал пощады у не менее дрожащего Стилински. Дерек знал его. Это был его дядя Глен.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	5. Chapter 5

Стайлзу чертовки не шло держать в руках винтовку. Дерек понятия не имел, что это за оружие и на что оно было способно — оборотням в принципе ни к чему эти знания: охотники все равно пользовались преимущественно стрелами и ловушками, а сами волки отдавали предпочтение бритвенно острым клыкам и когтям. Но, глядя на Стилински, Дерек уверился: парень тоже мало что смыслил в огнестрельном.

— Прошу, Стайлз, не делай этого, — сквозь непрерывные стоны смог членораздельно произнести Глен, и Хейл почувствовал, как под ребрами заскребся волк — инстинкт защищать члена стаи и семьи. — Это ошибка, слышишь? Я ни в чем не виноват.

— Повторяй сколько хочешь, только это ничего не изменит, — выпалил Сайлз настолько гневно, что на секунду Хейл задумался, а действительно ли это тот парень, с которым он жил под одной крышей все это время. — Назови имена, и все закончится.

— Стайлз, прошу тебя, — Глен крупно содрогнулся от очередного разряда тока и притих на некоторое время, пока не нашел в себе силы продолжить заметно ослабевшим голосом. — Ты совершаешь большую ошибку, я не причастен к смерти Клаудии.

— Назови имена, — с нажимом повторил Стайлз и поправил винтовку в руках, показывая, что он готов доставить новую порцию страданий несчастному оборотню. — Глен, не действуй мне на нервы.

— Она была больна! — срывающимся голосом вскричал тот, но Стайлз оказался непреклонен.

— Оборотническая версия рака, которая убивает буквально за сутки? Это даже слушать смешно.

— Но это правда! — отчаяние изломало голос родного дяди Дерека, и он едва мог узнать его. — Я не знаю, что или кто способствовал этому, но я искал! Так же, как ищешь ты. Стайлз, мы на одной сторонне. Прошу, отложи ружье, и мы спокойно поговорим. Ни к чему проливать кровь друг друга.

— Я разолью реки крови тех, кто причастен к смерти моей матери. И ты — лишь первая капля.

— Ты бредишь, боже мой, Стайлз…

Дерек одернул себя в тот же момент, как лба Глена коснулось дуло винтовки: неужели он до сих пор просто стоит и смотрит на происходящее? Неужели Стайлз способен на нечто подобное? Неужели они оба способны?

— Не хочешь говорить, значит узнаю сам.

Но не успел Стилински закончить фразу, как был сбит с ног и оказался придавлен мощным телом оборотня, который скалил зубы в непосредственной близи от его лица и гневно мерцал янтарной радужкой. Именно в этот момент юноше взбрела в голову мысль, будто все Хейлы одновременно решили отравить его и без того неудавшуюся жизнь.

— Дерек, проваливай, — чуть ли сам не зарычал Стайлз и завертел головой в поисках куда-то отлетевшей винтовки. — Это не твое дело.

— Он — моя семья, Стайлз, — Дерек не дал Стилински и лишнего движения сделать.

— Ага, в отличие от меня, правда? — огрызнулся он, и Дерек готов был собственноручно начать душить мальчишку за весь его идиотизм, однако резкий вой Глена будто пронзил пространство вокруг них и резко выдернул в реальность.

— Я. Должен. Закончить. Начатое, — процедил сквозь зубы Стилински, но выражение его лица было далеко от эмоции злобы: его мимика скорее выражала желание сбежать, нежели прикончить кого-либо.

— Ты должен валить отсюда, — Дерек быстро поднялся на ноги и грубо поднял Стилински на ноги. — Его могли услышать.

— Кто? — Стайлз окончательно растерялся и посмотрел на Хейла полными паники глазами.

— Моя мать. Или кто-нибудь еще.

Без лишних объяснений оборотень направился в сторону выхода из тоннеля, таща за собой пусть и вырывавшегося юношу, но не выкрикивавшего просьбы отпустить его и оставить один на один с умирающим Гленом. Воздух давно разил приближающейся смертью чужого волка — дяде было уже не помочь.

***

— Почему ты оставил его? — Стайлз выгребал черт пойми откуда взявшиеся хлебные крошки из кармана худи и флегматично бросал их скопившимся у скамьи голубям.

Они сидели в центральном парке города — если труп Глена обнаружит полиция, какой-нибудь любопытный зевака или даже другой оборотень, то у них будет при себе железное алиби.

— Он умирал, — констатировал Дерек, даже не взглянув на Стилински — на данный момент вид клевавшей асфальт птицы его привлекал куда больше.

— Это я его убил, — полушепотом произнес юноша, хотя прекрасно знал, что его все равно услышат.

— Нет, — к глубокому удивлению Стилински ответил Хейл. — Ты не убийца, но он умер по твоей вине.

— Не вижу разницы, — Стайлз почесал нос и сморщился так, будто был противен самому себе. — Повел себя как охотник. Мама ненавидела охотников.  
Дерек искоса взглянул на парнишку: бледный, нервно жующий шнурок от худи, с пустыми глазами и плотной аурой из запахов сожалений и страха. Трудно было поверить в реальность картины, развернувшейся около часа назад прямо у Дерека перед носом.

— Может, ты объяснишь, какого хера это было? — оборотень посчитал, что прошедшего времени хватило на усмирение эмоций им обоим, но, как оказалось, юноша был с ним явно не согласен.

— Может, ты пойдешь нахер, Хейл?

— Глен умер, Стайлз, — утробно прошипел волк. — Повторяю, по твоей вине.

— Ты полез не в свое дело! — завел уже достаточно изъезженную пластинку Стилински, на что получил очередную порцию рычания, но, видимо, тоже уже приевшуюся ему и давно не пугающую. — Хочешь отомстить, Дерек? Ну так вперед! У тебя все еще есть клыки, а моя шея все еще не разорвана. Ты обещал, кажется. Чего ждешь? Давай же! Или свидетелей боишься? Не волнуйся, я не думаю, что вот та старушка на соседней лавке вообще хоть что-то увидит. Максимум подумает, что мы педики, а ты просто присосался ко мне.

— Я не собираюсь мстить, — Хейл скрестил руки и откинулся на спинку скамьи, прикрыв глаза — он уже научился не слушать все, что несет Стайлз под переизбытком эмоций. — Я просто хочу понять, почему ты пытался его убить, — и, выдержав секундную паузу, добавил несколько тише, — и почему я не прикончил тебя там прямо на месте, вопреки инстинктам.

— И здравому смыслу, — дополнил его речь Стилински, чем наконец-то заслужил взгляда оливковых волчьих глаз — и плевать, что от него по спине табунами маршировали мурашки, причем абсолютно не из-за страха. — Серьезно, Дерек, почему ты так спокоен? Осмелюсь предположить, что и Талии с Корой ты ничего не скажешь.

Хейл ненавидел, когда Стайлз перескакивал с темы на тему. И еще больше он ненавидел, когда не мог определить, какая из этих тем наиболее важна для текущей ситуации.

— Как узнаю — сообщу, — хмуро бросил он, но Стилински только глупо фыркнул.

— Значит, твой волк не воспринимает меня как угрозу. Или… — Стайлз резко выпрямился и даже выпустил изо рта шнурок, ошалело вытаращив глаза на оборотня. — Он возвращает долг. Дерек, черт тебя дери!

— Ты о чем? — Дерек насторожился и на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше от размахавшегося руками юноши — получить по загривку он точно не хотел: хватит с него на сегодня «ударов». — Какой еще долг?

— Ты еще не понял? — у парня вот-вот могли посыпаться искры из глаз. — Ты не убил меня, потому что я уже спас тебе жизнь! Я, я не знаю. Это какое-то, ну, там… Озарение, что ли.

Стилински поднялся на ноги и стал усиленно наяривать круги вокруг скамьи — явный признак замешательства и того, что его разумом овладела очередная безумная догадка.

— Ты что несешь? — вежливо поинтересовался Хейл, но Стайлз только вытянул руку в его сторону в жесте помолчать.

— Вот оно, Дерек! — перешел на повышенные тона Стайлз, а его губы даже дернулись в полуулыбке — первой за сегодняшний день, и отчего-то на душе волка стало гораздо спокойнее. — Я мог спасти тебе жизнь когда-то, и поэтому ты ничего не помнишь. То есть, я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты ничего не помнишь, или почему я не могу тоже тебя помнить, но это определенно связано. Я даже… Стайлз остановился и приложил руку к губам, словно его собственная речь могла помешать ему думать. — Я даже предполагаю, что у меня нет искры именно по этой причине. Я не знаю, как это можно объяснить, но… Черт!

Стилински смачно выругался, когда споткнулся на ровном месте и чуть не встретился носом с асфальтом, если бы не вовремя подоспевший оборотень. Шестое чувство у парня было развито отменно, в чем Дерек уже ни раз убеждался, но вот его координация в пространстве оставляла желать лучшего. Хейл повел носом и понял, что парень сегодня явно не принимал свои таблетки, а потому точно заслужил хорошую затрещину. Эта чрезмерная забота о человеке уже грозила перерасти в рефлекс или какой-нибудь инстинкт.

— Ты думаешь, что из-за якобы спасения моей жизни мы потеряли воспоминания, а ты — еще и искру? — Дерек нахмурился и уставился себе под ноги, всерьез размышляя над вероятностью чего-то подобного. — И об этом почему-то наши семьи предпочли не рассказывать ни мне, ни тебе?

— Именно! — воодушевленно воскликнул Стайлз и потряс Дерека за плечи, в очередной раз игнорируя его взгляд, которым можно было хоть колбасу нарезать, хоть преступников разводить на чистосердечное. — Только подумай! Это же вполне логично! Ты попал в передрягу…

— Скорее уж ты, — исправил его Дерек, но не стал выворачиваться из мальчишеской хватки.

— Неважно! — отрезал Стайлз и быстро продолжил выпаливать свои догадки. — Мы попали в переделку, и чтобы из нее выбраться, мне пришлось использовать свои способности, если таковые у меня были. Возможно, что я переусердствовал и истратил свой псевдомагический запас полностью, а потом нас, допустим, оглушили и отбили память напрочь.

— Не сходится, — хмыкнул оборотень и почти начал чувствовать вину, глядя на то, как уходит запал у юноши. — Искру нельзя, как ты выразился, истратить. Она либо есть, либо нет. Да и амнезия от удара любой силы рано или поздно проходит.

Стилински не стал спорить, но и неудовлетворенность услышанным скрывать не стал. Он выпрямился, отпустил Дерека и вновь начал задумчиво жевать уже изрядно истрепанный шнурок.

— А передать искру можно? — задал он обескураживающий вопрос через некоторое время, и Дерек не сразу нашелся, что сказать.

— Ни разу не слышал о таком, — честно ответил Хейл. — Но, если рассуждать гипотетически, и о нереальности чего-то такого я тоже не слышал. Может, были неудачные попытки, но…

— Но что если у нас получилось? — задумчиво растягивая гласные, закончил за оборотня Стайлз. — У меня могло получиться. Могло. Если… — он посмотрел на Дерека так, что волк испытал острую необходимость обнять этого придурка. — Если это нужно было для тебя, или даже для твоего спасения, я сделал бы все, чтобы у меня получилось.

Хейл едва усидел на месте, чтобы не накинуться на юношу прямо посреди парка, и единственным сдерживающим фактором оказалась отнюдь не сила воли, а ударившая по слуху сирена полицейских машин.

— Они нашли тело, — озвучил общую мысль Стайлз, и Дерек только сейчас вспомнил, что перед ним — почти убийца его дяди.

***

Спустя три дня дом Хейлов был полон гостей — и практически все они были нежеланными. Темные одежды омрачали здешнюю атмосферу, обычно полную жизни, но сегодня все собрались только потому, что жизнь члена их семьи и стаи прервалась. Глена хоронили в закрытом гробу, потому что ошметки от истерзанного электрическими разрядами тела непозволительно было видеть детям. Все и так чувствовали запах сгоревшей плоти и обуглившихся костей за заколоченной крышкой.

Никто не знал о причастности Стайлза к смерти Глена — Дерек сдержал обещание молчать о произошедшем. С того самого дня они со Стилински не перемолвились и словом о страшной трагедии, потрясшей если не всю семью Хейлов и их близких друзей, то Талию и Кору точно. Дереку оставалось лишь играть боль от утраты, которую он, по каким-то вновь неизвестным ни ему, ни Стайлзу причинам, не испытывал вовсе. Он не был близок с дядей так, как его сестра и мать, но, возможно, он не помнил и об этом.

— Примите наши соболезнования, — методично отчеканил мужчина средних лет, подошедший к Стайлзу, как многие из собравшихся, но именно этот человек — а он точно был человеком — заставил оборотня насторожиться: Хейл не помнил его лица, а значит, он не был ни его родственником, ни кем-то из друзей семьи. — Потерять и мать, и отчима за такой короткий срок, должно быть, очень тяжело. Не представляю, как вы можете сохранять спокойствие.

— К потерям привыкаешь, — неожиданно резко выдал Стайлз, с вызовом глядя мужчине прямо в глаза — казалось, что положение зажатого между чужим телом и стеной его ничуть не смущало и не выводило из равновесия; Дерек подошел ближе, показывая Стайлзу, что готов вмешаться в любой момент.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, ты не оборотень, — мужчина почти заботливо улыбнулся и настойчиво вручил юноше свою визитку. — Если надоест находиться среди оборотней, только набери, и мы тебе поможем.

— Вы охотники? — Стайлз не глядя отшвырнул клочок картонки в сторону и презрительно нахмурился. — Даже не собираюсь спрашивать, как вы собираетесь мне «помогать».

— Не горячись, парень, — от дерзости юноши незнакомец только засмеялся. — Мы были хорошо знакомы с Гленом, так что ни на кого из Хейлов охотиться не собираемся. У нас нечто вроде договора. Просто предлагаю тебе кров, хорошую еду и кусочек нормальной человеческой жизни, если есть желание.

— Его нет, — буквально выплюнул Стайлз, и в этот же момент на плечо мужчины тяжело легла рука Дерека — по одному сердцебиению оборотень понял, что пора вмешаться.

Охотник, вежливо улыбнувшись и, попросив прощения за навязчивость, быстро откланялся и покинул дом, полный скорбящих.

— Это был он, Дерек, — как можно тише произнес Стайлз, чтобы никто из других волков его не услышал. — Это он убил мою маму. Я уверен.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	6. Chapter 6

Стайлз сидел на широкой, жутко неудобной софе и старался рассмотреть дно кофейной чашки сквозь густой, крепко пахнувший наполнитель. Он задерживал дыхание через раз и думал, что если прикоснется губами к этой бурде, то определенно откинется на тот свет. Он ненавидел этот кофе почти так же сильно, как и того, кто предложил ему напиток. 

Крис Арджент — владелец частного дома, примерный семьянин, заботливый отец и один из самых опасных охотников, по каким-то причинам переехавших в Бикон Хиллз еще полгода назад, — выбешивал Стайлза одним своим существованием, не говоря уж и о манере поведения. Чересчур наигранный, вежливый и доброжелательный к кому-то из семьи оборотней. 

— Слишком крепкий? — Крис сел на противоположный диван, и у Стайлза зачесались руки выплеснуть на охотника горячий напиток. 

— Что? А, простите. Нет, просто задумался, — вместо ожогов юноша одарил мужчину лишь глуповатой улыбкой и пригубил из чашки, старательно скрывая отвращение. Клаудия всегда твердила, что ее сын, пусть и неуклюжий, но дико артистичный. 

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить, Стайлз? — вежливо задал вопрос Крис, дождавшись, когда его гость отставит чашку. 

Стилински готов был поклясться, что это тактика — выждать, дабы получить ответ незамедлительно, не дав «врагу» и шанса к отступлению. Не то чтобы Стайлз недооценивал охотника или ожидал от него бытового приема вперемешку с утешительными речами, но и лицезреть, как тот всецело соответствовал устоявшемуся шаблону про истребителей оборотней, было неприятно. 

А особенно неприятно — осознавать, что сам не понимаешь, для чего пришел в его дом. 

Дерек говорил, что добровольно лезть в логово охотников — дело гиблое, тем более для человеческого создания, лишенного искры. Дерек говорил, что раз « _Стилински-ты-первый-баран-самоубийца_ » твердо решил идти к Арджентам, то оборотень непременно обязан потащиться следом. Дерек говорил, что если парень не возьмет его с собой, он прикует его к батарее в подвале дома и оставит сидеть там до тех пор, пока шарики в его безумной голове не выкатятся обратно из-за роликов и юноша не придет в себя. Дерек говорил… Дерек говорил. Но Стайлз разве слушал? 

А стоило бы. Потому что нынешний визит выбивал из колеи и заставлял грудную клетку ломиться от учащенного сердцебиения. 

Стайлз бы все отдал, чтобы Дерек действительно тайно проследил за ним сегодня. 

— Стайлз? — вновь окликнул Крис, видимо, уставший ждать ответа. — Если тебе нехорошо, я могу отвезти тебя домой. 

— Не стоит, — вышло несколько жалобно, но парень обещал дать себе пинка немного позже. — К тому же вам не следует появляться вблизи дома Хейлов. Думаю, это может привести к недопониманию. 

Лазейка к разговору и указатель на нужный поворот в теме беседы — Крис, сам того не зная, исправил ситуацию и превратил неловкость в шанс. 

— Ты ошибаешься, — улыбка мужчины была слишком белозубой для кого-то, кто не сбривал щетину пару недель и носил потертые джинсы. — У нашей семьи с Хейлами нет никаких проблем и недомолвок. Пусть мы и приехали сюда недавно, но союз уже успели заключить. Они не трогают нас, а мы не лезем на их территорию. И, пока ни одна сторона не нарушила договор, причин для возникновения бури нет. 

— Но я же влез на вашу территорию, — парень немного нахмурился и предпринял еще одну попытку распробовать кофе, но за считанные минуты чуда не произошло — почти черная жидкая дрянь не превратилась в шоколадный ликер и продолжала травить язык своей горечью. 

— Это другое. Ты все же человек, — Крис с отцовским пониманием забрал чашку из рук гостя и поставил ее на комод, и от всего этого Стайлз скрипнул зубами. — И я сам пригласил тебя. Ты гость, а не вторженец. Чувствуешь разницу? 

— Почему полиция списала смерть Глена на несчастный случай, а пресса не поднимала шумиху? — юноша резко перевел тему, не желая больше слушать, как охотники отделяют людей и волков друг от друга. — Это все ваших рук дело? Одно из условий договора? 

— Ты сам знаешь, кто его убил. Верно, Стайлз? — Крис медленно наклонился вперед, словно собирался поведать парнишке какую-то страшную тайну. — Да, пришлось задействовать некоторые связи. Мне показалось, что ты не хотел бы провести оставшуюся жизнь за решеткой, малец. В конце концов, твоя мама точно не желала тебе подобной участи. 

— Вы знали мою мать? — Стайлз сделал вид, будто поразился этому факту в разы сильнее, нежели знанию охотника об истинной причине смерти дяди Дерека. — Она ни разу не упоминала вашу фамилию. И вообще, что была знакома с кем-то из охотников. 

— Мы знали не только ее, но и ее стаю, — теперь Стилински для сохранения удивленного выражения лица не стоило и напрягаться. — Я тогда только начинал свой путь охотника, поэтому сам не контактировал со стаей, но мой отец и моя жена на тот момент уже были достаточно опытными, чтобы вести переговоры. 

— Расскажите мне больше, — выпалил Стайлз в приказном тоне и от нетерпения сел на самый край софы, приблизившись к собеседнику, будто боялся упустить хоть какое-то слово; Стайлз пришел в этот дом с намерением вытянуть признание Арджента в убийстве его матери, но если мужчина говорил, что между их кланом и стаей Клаудии велись переговоры, то это в корне меняло дело. — Мне нужно знать все! 

Узнать. Проверить. Сделать выводы. Решить. Но никогда не верить на слово охотнику — это Стайлз усвоил лучше, чем правило всегда мыть руки перед едой. 

— Не уверен, что смогу дать тебе всю информацию, — с сомнением ответил Крис и откинулся на спинку дивана, резко увеличивая расстояние между ним и внезапно всполошившимся мальчишкой. — И не уверен, что в данный момент тебе нужно именно это. 

— О чем вы? — Стайлзу с трудом удавалось сдерживать себя и не кинуться выпытывать из Арджента информацию ножом. 

— Ты недавно потерял мать, а затем убил и похоронил своего отчима. Разве этого не достаточно, чтобы хотеть хорошенько отдохнуть? 

— Вы имеете в виду, отдохнуть от оборотней? — Стайлз скептически приподнял бровь и мысленно пожалел, что не умеет рычать как Дерек. — Они — моя семья. И мне точно не нужен никакой отдых. 

— Тогда что ты забыл здесь? — Крис наклонил голову, и юноша представил, как легко Дерек вырывает зубами кусок мяса из открывшегося участка шеи мужчины. 

Он пришел в этот дом за конкретикой, но вместо нее бегает кругами под дудку Арджента и не смеет ослушаться, потому что он — охотник, а сам Стайлз — всего лишь человек. Опять. 

Стилински сжал кулаки до побеления костяшек и медленно сосчитал в мыслях до десяти и обратно. Этому научил его Дерек.   
Как же, черт возьми, он хотел к Дереку, домой. 

Повезло только в том, что Крис проявлял достойное книги Гиннеса терпение и не произносил ни слова, давая подростку собраться с мыслями. 

— Вы ведь пригласили, — нелепо вымолвил он наконец, чем заставил мужчину прыснуть от смеха. Лучше так. Лучше казаться дураком, чем заставить охотника усомниться в твоей очередной порции лжи. 

— А теперь ты зацепился за информацию о матери, я прав? — этот вопрос не требовал ответа, но Стайлз все равно кивнул. — Понимаю. На самом деле, я слышал, что с ней случилось. И тоже считаю ее смерть крайне подозрительной. Но, увы, на момент этой трагедии она уже считалась частью стаи Хейлов, а с ними сотрудничали охотники, жившие в Бикон Хиллз до нашего приезда. Поэтому вряд ли я смогу удовлетворить твое любопытство в полной мере. 

— Но ваша жена или ваш отец могут рассказать мне больше, чем вы, — надежда не давала Стайлзу бить по тормозам и так просто отступиться от беседы с Арджентами. — Я могу с ними встретиться? 

— Боюсь, это невозможно, — на мгновение взгляд Криса показался Стилински крайне мрачным, но уже в следующую секунду это ощущение рассеялось под очередной улыбкой мужчины. — Как сказать. Я в этой семье выступаю в роли переговорщика. Они не так добродушны, как многим хотелось бы. 

— Тогда расскажите все, что знаете. Все о том, как контактировал ваш клан с бывшей стаей моей мамы, пока она не стала омегой, а затем — частью Хейлов. Абсолютно все, включая слухи и даже незначительные детали. Мне необходимо это знать! 

Запала Стайлза хватило, чтобы привстать с места и почти перелезть через кофейный столик, но со следующей фразой мужчины он быстро осел обратно. 

— Думаешь, что наша семья устроила с Гленом заговор против твоей мамы, а еще раньше — погубила ее стаю? 

Стайлз забыл, что организму необходимо получать воздух, и перестал дышать чуть дольше, чем на полминуты. Если всего по нескольким произнесенным фразам Стайлза и его эмоциональным реакциям этот человек смог догадаться, с какими подозрениями юноша заявился в его дом, выходит, Клаудия ошибалась насчет артистизма Стайлза. Он был хреновым актером. Очень хреновым актером и человеком, причислявшим себя к стае оборотней. Только сейчас до парня дошло, насколько серьезную опасность он мог навлечь на Хейлов своим визитом к охотникам. 

Но отступать было поздно. Если беде не миновать, то Стайлз обязан был получить как можно больше информации, возможно, полезной в скором будущем. Он знал, что в семье его поймут. Дерек поймет. Обязательно. 

— Не только, — вскинув нос и набравшись смелости вместе с большим глотком воздуха, произнес Стайлз, чем заслужил заинтересованный взгляд Криса и кивок как жест к продолжению речи. — Я считаю, что вы могли воспользоваться заинтересованностью Глена в смерти стаи моей мамы, через него наладить контакт с друидом-отшельником и подговорить того извести оборотней. 

— Интересно, — без притворства отметил Крис, но не стал ничего ни подтверждать, ни отрицать, ведь все равно это было бесполезно. — Но почему Глену была выгодна эта резня, Стайлз? И как, по-твоему, мы могли договориться о чем-то с отшельником, которому, очевидно, глубоко плевать на разборки между стаями и кланами охотников? 

Стайлз закинул ногу на ногу, наконец-то начиная чувствовать себя хозяином положения. Потому что на все вопросы Криса у него были припасены ответы. Уже два месяца как припасены. А некоторые — и несколько лет. 

— Все просто, — заявил он и выдал самую холодную ухмылку, на которую был способен. — Глен был помешан на моей матери. Я знаю, я жил с ним и видел их взаимоотношения. Он явно вынашивал эти чувства годами, из-за чего его рассудок помутился. Поэтому он хотел устранить всех, кто препятствовал его счастью с моей мамой. И в первую очередь это были ее стая и мой настоящий отец. Разумеется, действовать пришлось с разрывом в несколько лет, чтобы не навести на себя подозрения, ведь он часто ошивался с нами во время приездов Талии. Но, в конечном счете, он добился своего. Я думаю, он бы и меня убил, если бы только мать не любила меня так сильно. Думаю, он не хотел лишать ее еще одной причины улыбаться. 

— Допустим, — очередным кивком Крис выразил согласие с разумностью доводов Стайлза. — Но что все-таки с друидом? 

— Друиды-отшельники живут либо ради единения с природой, либо ради наращивания собственной силы и ублажения эго. Первых отыскать невозможно, если они сами того не захотят, а вот со вторыми можно выстраивать крайне продуктивные диалоги. Достаточно заверить, что он сможет испробовать особенно сильное заклинание, или что там еще у них есть, на живых созданиях и не понесет за это ответственности, как раз, — Стайлз щелкнул пальцами в воздухе и хмыкнул, — и друид соглашается нанести ядерный удар в намеченную тобою цель. Они как безумные ученые. Предоставь поле деятельности, материал и сними с них ответственность — и они завиляют хвостом. 

— Хорошо, — мужчина потер подбородок и сосредоточенно нахмурился, глядя куда-то сквозь Стилински. — Но зачем кому-то из нас убивать Клаудию в дальнейшем? Знаешь, Стайлз. Даже если среди нас были радикально настроенные охотники, которые считали, что бывшая стая Клаудии представляла угрозу, то какой смысл убивать ее саму после истребления самой стаи? Особенно после того, как она примкнула к Хейлам? С ними никогда не было проблем, ведь большинство из них — урожденные, а значит эмоционально стабильные и не имеющие особых проблем с самоконтролем волки. И они никогда не примут к себе кого-то, кто мог бы испортить их репутацию и подвергнуть семью опасности с нашей стороны. Нам просто незачем было убивать твою маму, Стайлз. 

— Вы… Просто вы не знаете. У кого-то были личные счеты. Например, она могла бы, — юноша тяжело сглотнул, словно не желая произносить что-то плохое о своей матери, но выхода у него все равно не было. — Она могла убить слишком много охотников. Чем не повод для мести? 

— Ты все-таки еще не пришел в себя после похорон, — произнес Крис с неестественным сожалением и поднялся на ноги. — Так и думал. Давай, я отвезу тебя. А когда будешь готов, мы поговорим еще раз. Согласен? 

Арджент протянул руку, чтобы одновременно помочь гостю подняться и заключить рукопожатие. Стайлз ненавидел таких людей: одним не очень честным выстрелом они заваливают двух зайцев, а потом пожимают плечами, словно ничего сверхъестественного не произошло. Ведь они привыкли владеть ситуацией и быть всегда и во всем лучшими. Победителями. 

— Вы не верите мне, — буркнул Стайлз почти по-детски обиженно, но хлопок по плечу заставил его приободриться. 

— Я проверю кое-что для нашей следующей беседы, — Арджент широко улыбнулся юноше, вселяя новую искорку надежды в его душу и взгляд, после чего без лишних разглагольствований проводил того на выход и попрощался с гостем. 

Уже за первым поворотом от чужого дома Стайлз заметил припаркованную камаро. И сильный удар по затылку, доставшийся парню, как только он сел в машину, вместо какого бы то ни было словесного приветствия, показался ему теплее и эмоциональнее любого « _я волновался, придурок_ ».

***

— Дерек! 

Истошный крик Коры переполошил весь дом. И если бы ни ударивший даже в не особо чувствительный человеческий нос запах гниения и крови, то Стайлз ни за что бы не подскочил с кровати посреди ночи и не спустился бы кубарем на первый этаж следом за Дереком и Талией, чтобы посмотреть, какого черта происходит. 

— Братик, — Кора стояла посреди холла и из последних сил пыталась удержать равновесие — так сильно ее трясло всем телом и шатало из стороны в сторону. — Мама, помогите мне. 

Стайлз не поверил своим глазам. Каждая, даже самая маленькая венка Коры вспухла под посиневшей кожей и налилась черной кровью, словно дегтем. Истерзанные губы окрасила того же цвета кровь, сосуды в глазах перелопались, а из ушей вдоль шеи текла кашевидная зеленая субстанция. 

Стайлза повело, и он сполз по стене на пол, старательно отгоняя от себя приступ паники. Он уже видел эту страшную картину — то же самое было у его матери. Та самая «болезнь», от которой она и умерла в считанные часы. Как такое, черт возьми, можно было причислить к раковым опухолям?! 

— Охотники идут, — только и успела прошептать Кора перед тем, как потерять сознание.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	7. Chapter 7

— Это из-за меня…

Когда Кору перенесли на диван и неутомимо стали вытирать ее лицо от крови и слизи, Стайлз все еще сидел на полу в попытках унять дрожь.

— Из-за меня, — повторил он и нервно облизнул потрескавшиеся губы. — Ардженты, они…

— Стайлз, прекрати! — неожиданно прикрикнула на него Талия и взглянула на юношу алой радужкой так, что тот не только перестал трястись: он и дышать перестал. — Нам нужна твоя помощь, — уже более вкрадчиво продолжила альфа и кивнула головой в сторону окна. — Нам надо знать, сколько их.

Стайлз без лишних слов поднялся и, живо переставляя непослушные, словно ватные ноги, двинулся в заданном направлении. Думать о том, что знание количества пришедших по души Хейлов и, вероятно, его самого охотников не даст оборотням ровным счетом никакого преимущества, не хотелось. Альфа и бета не справятся даже с тремя вооруженными людьми, которые наверняка успели расставить ловушки по всей территории заповедника перед своим наступлением. С умирающей Корой на руках, с одним абсолютно бесполезным человеком, лишенным искры и нуждающимся в защите, их шансы против охотников с вековым именем были равны чуть меньше, чем нулю. Это подтвердил бы даже самый закоренелый оптимист под марихуаной.

Стайлз прижался к стене около оконного проема и осторожно выглянул на улицу — ничего нового за исключением чувства приближающейся опасности.

— Пока никого не вижу, — сообщил парень и кинул быстрый взгляд на Хейлов, тут же прокляв самого себя за это.

Дерек был потрясен. В считанные минуты под его глазами успели залечь синяки, а будничный взгляд в стиле «я самый опасный гангстер на районе» сменился на рассеянный и почти отчаявшийся. Оборотень словно физически ощущал, как теряет родную сестру секунда за секундой, и ничего не мог с этим сделать. Как и Стайлз не мог помочь ни ему, ни Коре.

И от этого под ребрами сдавливало так, что хотелось вскрыть себе грудную клетку, чтобы убедиться: не превратились ли внутренности в фарш, или стоит еще немного подождать.

— Неси аптечку, — Стилински дернулся от того, как привычно сейчас звучал голос волка: грубый, уверенный, совершенно не сочетавшийся с его внешним видом сейчас. — Стайлз, принеси аптечку, сейчас же!

— Не поможет, — парень не мог обманывать его, но пришедший в ответ беззлобный, но все еще пугающий рык дал понять: Дерек предпочитает обманываться сам.

И если аптечка не могла помочь Коре, она могла бы помочь Дереку — обрести чувство, что он сделал все, что мог.

— Не надо, — с некоторой задумчивостью произнесла Талия, и Стайлз еле успел затормозить, чтобы не вылететь из комнаты.

— Что это значит? — Дерек едва сдерживался, чтобы не закричать на собственную мать. — Ей нужна помощь!

— Не такая, — отрезала альфа и пристально посмотрела в глаза своего сына. — Я слышу, они уже близко. Шесть-семь охотников, может, немногим больше, и один уже на подходе, вот-вот проберется. Через несколько минут и остальные будут здесь. Нужно действовать быстро.

— Да о чем ты, черт возьми?! — Дерек врезал кулаком по стене, и Стайлз отчетливо услышал, как где-то под обоями пошла трещина. — Что делать? Что мне делать? Просто скажи!

— Успокойся, милый, — но слова Талии не возымели должного эффекта.

Как будто это так легко — взять и успокоиться в такой ситуации.

— Стайлз, — внезапно обратилась она к юноше, — ты должен быть здесь. С ними. Постоянно, что бы ни случилось. Ты понял меня?

Стилински не следовало повторять дважды — эта оберегающая волчья забота у него уже поперек глотки стояла. Сглотнув непонятно откуда взявшийся ком, парень кивнул, и в ту же секунду послышался громкий хлопок открывшийся двери со стороны черного входа. Добрались.

Стайлз моментально оказался рядом с Дереком, около дивана, на котором лежала все еще без сознания Кора, и вместе с волком стал опасливо вглядываться в дверной проем.

Талия, не медля ни секунды, рванула в коридор со скоростью, принадлежавшей только альфе, и перехватила охотника, нещадно приложив его головой о стену. Им оказалась молодая девушка с арбалетом за плечами и слишком перепуганным взглядом для того, кто ворвался в логово оборотней.

— Я здесь, чтобы помочь, — переборов сбившееся дыхание, пролепетала она, но не заслужила в ответ ничего, кроме презрительного взгляда Талии. — Меня зовут Эллисон. Я дочь Криса, — охотница через плечо волчицы посмотрела вглубь комнаты и нашла взглядом Стайлза. — Ты… Ты говорил с ним на днях. Стайлз, верно? Мы не причиним вам вреда.

— И мы должны этому верить? — гневно бросил Дерек, не переставая сверлить взглядом ее оружие. Он медленно приблизился к ним и предупреждающе зарычал.

— Должны, — самоуверенно выговорила Эллисон и тут же захрипела, когда хватка альфы на ее горле ощутимо усилилась.

Видя все это и прекрасно понимая, что при желании Талия и Дерек могут разорвать ее на части, Стайлз еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не вмешиваться. Оборотни все равно не прислушаются к его интуиции, которая в данный момент так и кричала, что охотница безобидна.

— Стойте-стойте, — выдохнула Эллисон спустя несколько мгновений. — Послушайте же! Сейчас сюда придут другие охотники из моего клана. Они хотят истребить вас. Я предлагаю вам помощь! Без меня вам не выбраться из леса живыми!

— Некоторые из нас и без того умирают, — радужки Дерека залило янтарем, и Стайлз серьезно опасался, что еще немного — и он проломит охотнице череп, а Талия ему только поможет в этом.

— Ты можешь ее спасти, — без заминок сообщила Эллисон волку, и этим наконец-то смогла заставить себя слушать: пусть даже так — с осязаемым недоверием и под взглядами на нее, как на местную сумасшедшую. — Дерек, правильно? Послушай меня. Ты можешь ее спасти, если постараешься. У тебя есть эта сила.

— Ты про способность альфы забирать часть боли? — терпение Стилински лопнуло, и он больше не мог оставаться в стороне; парень подскочил на ноги и в два прыжка очутился рядом с оборотнями и Эллисон. — Тогда все полная лажа. Дерек же бета. Он не умеет ничего подобного. А у Талии не получилось ничего. Хотя даже если бы и получилось, это все равно ничего не изменило бы. Я знаю, я уже видел такое!

— Стайлз, иди к Коре, — Дерек оглянулся на него, но подросток словно не замечал его существования — он смотрел только на охотницу.

Почему-то ее лицо казалось ему слишком знакомым, но при этом — очень далеким.

— Не надо ничего забирать, — слова девушки в очередной раз заставили присутствующих замолчать в ожидании очередного бреда, в который очень хотелось верить. — Надо отдать. Дерек обязан отдать ей искру, если хочет спасти ее.

— Искру? — Талия едва не фыркнула от насмешки. — Девочка, оборотни не имеют искры, им нечего отдавать.

— У Дерека она есть, и вы это прекрасно знаете, — нахмурилась она, но вместо очередной волны скепсиса от альфы получила только сосредоточенный взгляд алых глаз.

— Ее может и не быть, — слова Талии заставили Дерека и Стайлза подавиться воздухом.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — озвучил Стилински их общий с Дереком вопрос, тщательно пропуская слова через ментальный антицензор.

— Милый, ты можешь попытаться, — Талия не стала пускаться ни в какие объяснения и лишь быстро отпустила Эллисон, которая резво схватила Хейла под руку и повела в сторону дивана. Волчица и Стайлз прошли следом.

— Сосредоточься, — стала командовать охотница, активно пользуясь замешательством оборотня, который под гнетом собственной матери, казалось, сейчас мог выполнить любую команду без лишних споров. — Помни, это не твоя искра, поэтому не бойся, если почувствуешь, как она разрушается. С тобой ничего не случится, ты не умрешь. Твое дело — это успеть внедрить ее в сознание сестры до того момента, как искра полностью исчезнет. Понятно?

— Чья она? — осторожно, почти шепотом задал вопрос Стайлз, наблюдая, как Дерек беспрекословно подчиняется охотнице, и как красные глаза Талии мелькают в темноте комнаты. Он вновь почувствовал себя бесполезным: все, кроме него, оказались заняты спасением Коры. Даже эта чертова охотница, появившаяся в доме всего пару минут назад!

— Что? — Эллисон, к удивлению Стайлза, расслышала его. — Имеешь в виду искру?

Девушка повернула голову к юноше, и он некстати отметил, как красиво переливаются ее темные кудри в бледном свете луны. Стайлз запоздало кивнул.

— Твоя, — улыбка расцвела на ее губах, а у Стайлза перехватило дыхание от ее слов. — Ты не помнишь, но она принадлежит тебе. И, если тебе интересно, ты сам отдал ее Дереку.

Рой абсолютно разноплановых мыслей обрушился на рассудок Стилински, грозясь свести его с ума. Все было похоже на хреново выстроенный сон, какие обычно и без того не отличаются логикой, но сегодня его сознание явно перешло все границы.

— Что ты… Как ты… Откуда ты вообще…

— Откуда знаю? — Эллисон на секунду взглянула на Дерека, убеждаясь, что оборотень в порядке и уже разобрался, как применять скрытую в нем силу, поэтому позволила себе привстать и подойти к юноше для продолжения разговора. — Просто видела, как оно происходило. И было это довольно давно.

— Когда? Как? Почему? Что за чертовщина происходит? Я ведь… Да мы с Дереком даже не…

— Тише, — Эллисон пришлось приложить палец к губам подростка, чтобы заставить его послушать себя. — Вы были знакомы. Мы были знакомы. Но из-за передачи искры ты лишился части памяти, а Дерек, вероятнее всего, просто был в шоке, поэтому тоже заработал частичную амнезию.

— Расскажи мне! — парень схватил охотницу за плечи, но внезапно раздавшийся выстрел перебил все шансы получить ответ хоть на еще один вопрос.

— Надо уходить, — скомандовала Эллисон, видя, как Талия уже собиралась броситься к выходу и защищать свой дом до последнего вздоха. — Быстро! Мой отец не может удерживать их вечно!

— И куда ты предлагаешь идти? — бросила ей Талия, успев обратиться наполовину. Стилински не мог не отметить, что в этом обличии они с Дереком действительно выглядели куда более похоже, нежели в человеческом.

— Я выведу вас из леса. Я знаю, где расставлены ловушки, я проведу вас по безопасному пути, — протараторила Эллисон, но Стайлз перебил ее еще более мощным потоком слов.

— Дерек не может идти! Кора — и подавно! Как ты предлагаешь уходить, если они уже здесь? Ты слышала выстрел? Они слишком близко, нам не выйти незамеченными!

— Я понесу ее, — хриплый и немного ослабевший голос всегда действовал на Стилински будто затычка. — Я смогу идти и не останавливать лечение.

— Милый, ты уверен? — Талия беспокойно взглянула на сына, но прервавшая разговоры череда выстрелов заставила всех немедленно выдвинуться к выходу из дома.

***

— Поверить не могу, у нас получилось, — Стайлз загнанно задышал, прислонившись к рекламному столбу, когда они наконец остановились. — Это было близко.

Дерек сидел на скамье у остановки, обнимая Кору так, словно она заснула у него на плече. Плотная кожаная куртка прекрасно скрывала неестественное свечение, исходящее от его рук и направляемое будто под кожу девушки. Кровь на ее губах уже застыла и не продолжала идти, слизь из ушей практически исчезла, но до полного восстановления организма было еще далеко. Дерек выглядел немного помятым, но по нему нельзя было сказать, что он отдавал ей максимум внутренней энергии, как такое бывало, например, когда альфа вытягивала боль у кого-либо.

— Вы всегда можете доверять мне и моему отцу, — приторно улыбнулась Эллисон.

— Но ведь на нас напали Ардженты, а это ваши родные и ваш клан, — возразила Талия, хотя ее тон и обращение к девушке заметно смягчились с момента пребывания в доме.

— Верно, — не стала возражать охотница и потупила взгляд под ноги, будто извиняясь. — Это был Джерард, он мой дедушка. У него не самый приятный характер, да и человек он не из лучших. Но у него достаточно влияния и авторитета в нашей семье, чтобы собрать целую группу людей, готовых пойти за ним и четко исполнять его приказы.

— Такие как перебить к чертям всех Хейлов? — скептически хмыкнул Стайлз и искоса взглянул на Дерека и Кору. Единственное, что юноша смог сделать сегодня полезного — это бежать.

Даже несмотря на то, что Кору сейчас исцеляли с помощью его искры…

— Кстати, — опомнился юноша до того, как девушка успела ответить ему на ранее высказанную реплику. — Что ты говорила насчет моей искры? Я так ничего и не понял. Думаю, сейчас самое время поговорить об этом.

— Стайлз, — начала было Талия вместо Эллисон, но ее тут же перебил Дерек, так же обращаясь к мальчишке.

— Заткнись и не смей больше никогда заговаривать об этом, — Стайлз никогда еще не слышал столько гнева от оборотня в свой адрес. Даже его взгляд, направленный на подростка, сейчас искрился такой злобой, что ее с лихвой хватило бы на десятерых заклятых «врагов до гроба». С таким выражением лица оборотень кидается разрывать свою жертву надвое, а не ведет конструктивные диалоги или предупреждает о чем-то.

С таким лицом и таким голосом обычно _ненавидят_ кого-то.

— Дерек? Что ты говоришь? — Стилински мотнул головой, попытавшись отогнать наваждение, но иллюзия не рассеялась: волк продолжал сверлить его взглядом так, словно силой мысли отравлял каждую его клеточку мышьяком. — Это же прошлое. Наше прошлое. Которое мы так стремились узнать. И вот, кажется, у нас есть зацепка, Эллисон явно что-то знает, поэтому мы…

— Не смей больше произносить « _мы_ », Стайлз. Никогда! И забудь обо всем, что было. И не пытайся вспомнить что-либо еще.

— Дерек…

— Никогда, Стайлз. Иначе я вырву твой хребет.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	8. Chapter 8

Стайлз не знал, как держаться на ногах. Он пошатнулся и был готов то ли упасть и хорошенько приложиться головой об асфальт, то ли развернуться и бежать со всех ног куда подальше, лишь бы не слышать и не видеть Дерека. Когда угодно, но только не сейчас. Ему хотелось верить, что все слова Дерека не имели смысла, но тут и дураку было ясно, что надеяться на временное помутнение рассудка из-за пережитого оборотнем стресса безнадежно.

— Он вспомнил, — подтвердила догадку юноши Талия и как-то сочувственно взглянула на Стилински. — Стайлз, прости его. Он просто в шоке. Уверена, позже он пожалеет о сказанном.

— Но это нечестно, — запнулся подросток, приложив руку к голове и упорно пытаясь избавиться от лишних эмоциональных суждений, освобождая бразды правления для разума. — Как он мог вспомнить что-то? Он же ничего для этого не сделал. Ничего такого, чего не делал бы я.

— Это искра, — вмешалась Эллисон и придержала побледневшего Стайлза за плечи, но тот быстро вывернулся из хватки охотницы: выглядеть еще более ничтожно сегодня он явно не намеревался. — Она связана с воспоминаниями. Когда Дерек начал использовать ее энергию, он будто снял замок с двери, и все, что находилось за ней, просто вылилось в его голову.

— Нечестно! — вновь возразил Стилински, с досадой отметив, что сдерживать эмоции в разговорах — не его конек, и обратился к Дереку на повышенных тонах. — Это, чтоб тебя, просто нечестно! Мне плевать, что ты там вспомнил и к каким выводам вдруг для себя пришел — потому что я ничего не понимаю! Слышишь, Хейл? Я все еще ничерта не помню, так что хоть на все четыре стороны меня посылай, я все равно не пойму, какого хрена произошло в прошлом и происходит сейчас!

Дерек сосредоточенно нахмурился, прижимая к себе сестру, которая только на мгновение смогла открыть глаза и вновь потерять сознание, после чего окатил Стайлза такой волной гнева в одном лишь взгляде, что парень чуть было не последовал за Корой в забытие.

— Либо ты все объясняешь, либо берешь свои слова обратно, — не дождавшись новых речей от Дерека, выдвинул Стайлз.

— Милый, я не думаю, что это хорошее идея. Не сейчас, — Талия переводила обеспокоенный взгляд от сына с дочерью к Стайлзу и обратно. — Мы все устали, ты тоже устал. Нам надо отдохнуть, перевести дух, хорошенько выспаться. Кора должна прийти в себя. Прошу тебя, Стайлз. Дай ему время.

— Но ведь вы тоже все знаете! — Стайлз развел руками, указывая на волчицу и охотницу. — Почему бы вам мне просто не рассказать о случившемся? Все кроме меня в курсе, почему эта хмурая жопа угрожает мне смертельной расправой, а еще активно использует внезапно оказавшуюся в нем мою искру! И как это вообще связано с Арджентами?!

Эллисон ощутимо замялась, в то время как Талия строго посмотрела на нее.

— Да объясните мне кто-нибудь, что здесь происходит! — разъяренно взвыл Стайлз и откинул голову назад, стукнувшись затылком о железобетонный столб.

Он поверить не мог, что единственные почти родные люди так яро скрывают от него правду, а волк, которому он готов доверить не только жизнь и душу, но еще и, как оказалось, свою искру, знать его не желает. И плевать, что говорит Талия — будто Дерек пожалеет о своих словах, — на все плевать. Потому что сейчас оборотень жалел только о каких-то мутных событиях такого же мутного прошлого.

А ведь когда-то Дерек говорил, что ему куда важнее их со Стайлзом настоящее…

— Вы не сможете вернуться сегодня домой. И завтра тоже, — воспользовавшись секундой тишины, перевела охотница тему, однако и такая смена разговора доставила ничуть не меньше неприятных ощущений для всех присутствующих.

— Почему это? — отлично, с ней Дерек разговаривал так, словно они давно знакомы. Просто потрясающе.

— Охотники не уйдут просто так, — более уверенно продолжила она, очевидно, точно зная план действия своей семьи при подобных обстоятельствах. — Мой отец сможет увести Джерарда и его людей уже сегодня от вашего дома, но без присмотра он не останется. Джерард обязательно пошлет кого-то, чтобы вести круглосуточное наблюдение, пока вы не вернетесь. И как только это случится — жди беды.

— И что нам теперь делать? — Талия совершенно точно была растеряна, но голос ее не дрогнул. — Если они не собираются уходить, то как же мы сможем вернуться?

— Мой отец через пару суток заменит людей Джерарда своими, и тогда ваше возвращение домой останется тайной. А если вдруг о нем и узнает мой дед, то люди отца станут вашей охраной. Они не дадут им добраться до вас, будьте уверены.

— Так все просто и благородно, — Стайлз недоверчиво хмыкнул, прекрасно понимая, что если бы девушка говорила неправду, альфа бы почувствовала это, но юноша просто не мог всецело доверять ей и Крису. — Откуда тебе знать, что твой отец не заодно с твоим дедом? Может, он такой же чокнутый, как и Джерард. И уж у меня точно есть все основания так думать: я был с ним наедине. Он жуткий!

— Ты просто не был с моим дедушкой наедине. Вот он действительно жуткий. А к папе быстро привыкают, — Эллисон обезоруживающе улыбнулась и пожала плечами. — Можешь не волноваться. Мой отец благодарен тебе за мое спасение в прошлом, поэтому он не станет идти против тебя или Хейлов. К тому же он никогда не нарушает условия договора между нашим кланом и стаями. Это бы знатно испортило репутацию нашей семьи.

— Шикарно, — Стайлз закатил глаза и шумно втянул носом воздух. — Я еще и тебя спас когда-то. Еще один кусочек мозаики, которая никак не собирается, потому что вы явно играете в карты.

— Опять ты несешь бред, а, Стилински? — девичий голос заставил всех переполошиться и посмотреть на Кору, которая сейчас улыбалась родным, едва не плача.

Оставалось только надеяться, что это слезы от радости, а не от боли.

— Как ты, милая? — Талия в момент очутилась рядом с ней, и на ее губах, как и на губах Дерека, расплылась облегченная полуулыбка. — У тебя что-то болит? Я могу помочь тебе?

— Все хорошо, мам. Все хорошо, — Кора подняла взгляд на Дерека и, нарушая все когда-то установленные между ней и братом правила общения, поцеловала того в щеку в знак благодарности. — Никогда бы не подумала, что ты вырвешь меня из лап смерти, братец.

— Заткнись, — почти мягко рявкнул Дерек и помог сестре сесть.

— Элли, — обратилась девушка к охотнице как к подруге, но Стайлза уже достало удивляться. — Я, Дерек и мама сможем пожить пару дней в старом доме дяди Глена. Он не так давно был выставлен на продажу, но из-за не самого благополучного района покупать его никто не спешит. Там безопасно, да и для жизни хватит, чтобы не выходить оттуда несколько суток.

— А Стайлз? — Эллисон поправила арбалет на плече и нахмурила бровки, и это по-смешному напряженное выражение лица не способно было выразить всего возмущения Стилински.

— Эй-эй, ты что, хочешь меня выставить? Прошу заметить, у меня нет сбережений на обратный билет. Да у меня вообще ничего нет, чтобы вернуться домой!

— Стайлз, милый, — Талия просящее посмотрела на него, и сердце юноши сжалось перед перенесенными страданиями и страхом за собственных детей волчицы. — Пожалуйста, успокойся. Тебя никто не выгоняет. Просто… Кора имеет в виду, что тебе не стоит сейчас жить с нами. Нам надо о многом переговорить между собой. И Дереку следует многое обдумать. И я согласна с ней.

— И после этого мне надо успокоиться? — почти выплюнул Стайлз, но последующее шмыганье носом перебило все его напускное негодование: это было, черт подери, слишком больно слышать.

— Ты поживешь с моим другом, — Эллисон положила руку на его плечо, и на сей раз он не сбил ее. — Его зовут Скотт. Он очень хороший человек, он примет тебя и позаботится о тебе. И никому не сдаст. Конечно, если ты сам не станешь разгуливать по городу и привлекать к себе внимание.

— Не нужна мне забота, — угрюмо хмыкнул он, хотя и прекрасно осознавал, что выбора у него не было.

***

Скотт действительно оказался хорошим человеком. Неряшливый астматик, который очень туго соображал буквально во всем, если только дело не касалось компьютерных игр. Именно перед монитором Стайлз и Скотт проводили большую часть времени, пока внезапно нагрянувший в семью МакКолла гость жил под его крышей. Стилински очень повезло, что мисс МакКолл покинула город едва ли не на пару недель, махнув рукой на прощание единственному сыну и упорхнув в заслуженный отпуск. Как оказалось, женщина не была в курсе всех охотнико-оборотнических штучек, в которые не так давно впутался сам Скотт, поэтому объяснить, почему на пороге их дома появилась девушка с арбалетом и под руку с одетым в пижаму парнем под заявления, что тот ненадолго поживет у них, было бы проблематично.

— А почему тебя не укусили? Ты не хочешь быть оборотнем? — интересовался Стайлз, скрашивая повисшую в машине тишину.

Скотт вез его обратно в дом Хейлов, которые вернулись к себе еще сутки назад: Крис управился с людьми Джарержда быстрее, чем предполагалось, и в довершении конфликта вообще упрятал собственного отца в дом для душевнобольных. Как ему удалось провернуть эту аферу, Стайлз точно не собирался узнавать. Главное — безопасность для него и Хейлов восстановилась, и теперь уже, как хотелось надеяться, надолго.

— Хотел, но пока что отказался, — задумчиво ответил Скотт, съезжая с трассы на проселочную дорогу в сторону заповедника. — Мне предлагал альфа кочующей стаи, но я не могу уехать из города. Не могу оставить маму. Так что, может, когда-нибудь я сам попрошусь к Хейлам. Слышал, у них есть еще один альфа, Питер или как-то так.

— Оу-воу! — Стайлз даже отлип от созерцания пейзажей на окном и вытаращил глаза на своего нового знакомого. — К Питеру захотел? Но он же в Нью-Йорке. Да и он, как бы тебе сказать, — Стайлз задумчиво загрыз ноготь в попытках подобрать наиболее подходящее описание очередному братцу Талии. — Очень скользкий и хитрый.

— А я слышал, что он расчетливый и знающий всему цену. Кстати, слышал, он скоро возвращается в Бикон Хиллз. Насовсем. Думаю, если я стану частью его стаи, то буду под надежной защитой. И смогу защищать свою семью.

— Это ты про свою маму, или еще и Эллисон? — Стайлз недвусмысленно поиграл бровями и расхохотался, когда Скотт попытался ударить его по плечу, но вместо этого вывернул руль и чудом избежал столкновения с каким-то столетним дубом. Смеялся, хоть и понимал, что лучше бы он сейчас разбился, чем добрался до Хейлов живым и невредимым.

Он почти боялся встречи с Дереком.

***

— Он так и будет молчать? — Стайлз кипел от возмущения и ходил кругами по комнате, пока Дерек с видом совершенно непричастного к происходящему волчары сидел в кресле в дальнем углу и пялился в окно.

— Он все еще с тобой не разговаривает, хотя, уверена, больше не злится, — решила пояснить Кора, но Стилински на это только закатил глаза.

— О да, а ведь злиться было на что! Например, что я ничего не понимаю и не помню. Или что отдал ему искру, которая спасла тебя. Или что я спас когда-то Эллисон, которая спасла всех нас. Или что вытащил его из панциря, в который он сейчас вновь успешно забрался и втянул голову, предпочитая отмалчиваться, а не вести конструктивные беседы с невиновным непонимающим человеком!

Стайлз врезал кулаком по стене и тут же вскрикнул от вспышки боли — он и позабыть успел, что не обладал волчьей силой. Вообще никакой силой не обладал.

— Ты и правда невиновен, прости, — внезапно подал голос Дерек, и Стайлз вновь хотел раскрыть рот в негодующих речах, но Хейл не дал ему и слова вставить, продолжив. — Я был резок. И груб. Не знал, что говорил, потому что все эти воспоминания, а еще и Кора на руках, охотники, отобравшие наш дом. Мой волк просто… Нет, это я взбесился. Я виноват, а не ты, Стайлз. Прости еще раз.

— Может быть, ты все же расскажешь мне о нашем прошлом? — Стайлз моментально прикусил язык, прекрасно помня, что оборотень не желал слышать никаких обобщенных местоимений, и пусть сейчас он попросил прощения, как знать, как он мог отреагировать на подобное. Но вместо рычания Дерек только усмехнулся.

— Не при сестре, — спокойно произнес он и одним движением бровей смог и заткнуть начавшую было возражать сестру, и попросить ее покинуть комнату. Стайлз так скучал по этой присущей только Дереку манере общения.

И плевать, что Кора и без того, видимо, была в курсе всего произошедшего.

Парень сел на пол напротив кресла и скрестил ноги. Оборотень не стал испытывать терпение человека с СДВГ еще больше и, заломив пальцы, решил изложить суть дела.

— Бывшую стаю Клаудии действительно перебили Ардженты, точнее, это был Джерард. Он помешан на истреблении оборотней, а так как Глен был очарован твоей матерью, они быстро нашли общий язык и организовали убийство всех, кроме Клаудии. Твоя теория была верна, просто не все из Арджентов причастны к этой бойне. При нашествии охотников Клаудия убила дочь Джерарда, Кейт, поэтому он начал желать смерти и ей, но Глен его сдерживал. И все было хорошо, пока Джерард не обратился к друиду и не попросил наслать болезнь на твою маму. В этом ты тоже оказался прав. Хотя этот псих не успокоился, ему мало было только ее смерти. Он захотел прикончить и тебя.

— А я тут при чем? — Стайлз ерзал на месте, слушая и не понимая, хочет ли он радоваться за свою догадливость, или желает разбить голову о батарею.

— Ты ведь ее сын. Он знал, что ты всего лишь человек, поэтому не трогал тебя до того, как ты не объявился в нашем доме. И до момента, пока Глен не умер. У Джерарда просто сорвало все тормоза. Он думал, что ты приехал к нам не переживать горе от утраты, а собираешься стать нашим советником, как и предполагалось. Он не знал, что ты лишился искры.

Дерек приостановил свою речь и невольно засмотрелся в широко раскрытые карие глаза напротив. Юноша молча ждал продолжения рассказа — и это значило, что он действительно поражен услышанным. Как только он мог грозить вырвать хребет этому беззащитному эмоциональному придурку?

— Ты родился с сильной искрой. Ее вполне хватило бы, чтобы стать не просто друидом, а советником чьей-либо стаи. И твоя мама хотела, чтобы ты был с нами. Она считала, что мы сможем уберечь тебя. Мы с тобой действительно были знакомы. Я приезжал с матерью и сестрой к тебе, с твоего рождения практически росли вместе, хорошо ладили. Однажды мы познакомились с Эллисон. Мы были детьми и не понимали, что гулять с дочерью охотника, пусть и не из враждебно настроенного клана, опасно, но мы верили ей на слово, что она не расскажет о своих прогулках с оборотнями. И она не рассказала, но…

— Джерард ее сам нашел, — закончил за Дерека Стайлз и получил в ответ утвердительный кивок.

— Именно. Нашел. И прекрасно знал, кто я и Кора, знал, кто ты. Поэтому он напал на нас вместе со своими людьми.

— Ты и Эллиcон были ранены? — сдерживать язык у Стилински явно больше не хватало терпения, но Дерек не злился и не шипел на него, как обычно — он только грустно улыбался и изредка отводил взгляд.

— Да. Она не успела закрыть глаза при активации ловушки, поэтому почти ослепла, а вот я оказался на грани жизни и смерти. Закрывал тебя от стрел своим телом, представляешь? А мне ведь было лет одиннадцать, — Дерек повел рукой по волосам и глубоко вздохнул. — Но ты совершил жуткую ошибку. Хотя не то чтобы у тебя был выбор. Ты психанул и решил излечить меня и Эллисон. Тогда-то ты в первый и в последний раз использовал свою искру. Ты даже не знал, что это такое. Просто отдал ее мне и потратил часть собственной жизни на лечение Эллисон. Так ты потерял часть здоровья, несколько лет жизни и свои воспоминания. Искра — это часть человека, она затрагивает всю его сущность, включая память. Ты был почти физически лишен ее. А я… Я просто все забыл от тупого шока.

— Ваша стая потеряла советника, которому могла бы доверять, — Стайлз почти виновато склонил голову, осознавая, что для волков потеря такого источника поддержки и силы слишком велика и могла бы сравниться с потерей нескольких десятков оборотней. — Из-за меня. И из-за меня на вас напал Джерард. Просто потому что я существую. Хах, понимаю, почему ты захотел убить меня.

— Стайлз, я уже попросил прощения, — Дерек сполз с кресла на пол и придвинулся к юноше как можно ближе. — Я размышлял как оборотень, который лишился подпитки друида, а не как твой…

— Зато я не попросил у тебя прощения, Дерек, — на тон выше ответил Стайлз и словно в попытке наказать себя стукнул себе по колену. — Ни у тебя, ни у Талии, ни у Коры, ни у кого из вас. Я подвел вас. Очень подвел. Я знаю, как это для вас было важно.

— Стайлз…

— Но знаешь, я и не собираюсь извиняться. Потому что мне было важнее спасти тебя! — Стилински разъяренно задышал, раздувая ноздри, тогда как Хейл только и сделал, что усмехнулся.

— Вот если ты когда-нибудь станешь извиняться за такое, я точно вырву тебе хребет. Или горло. И все зубами, обещаю, — Дерек подался вперед и ткнулся своим лбом в его. — Ты все равно будешь моим личным советником. И мне плевать, что ты даже не друид.

Стайлз насмешливо хмыкнул и прикрыл глаза, мельком улыбнувшись.

— А ты будешь моим альфой. И мне плевать, какого цвета у тебя глаза.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
